


Dilemma

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Mpreg, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Banner made by me.Justin moves to New York, and he and Brian try to have a long distance relationship. But what happens when Justin gets to New York, and finds out that he's pregnant? That the last time he and Brian slept together, the condom broke, but neither of them realized it? OOC Warning. AU Warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter One

 

Justin's POV

 

I haven't been feeling so well, in the last couple of months or so. I've been living here in New York for four months now, and I've just been feeling really bad, since the end of the first month of being away from Brian. At first I thought it was just because I missed him.

 

But when I started throwing up and getting dizzy, I knew that I would have to get checked out. I know that both of us are clean, so I'm not worried about getting HIV or any other diseases. However after a few days, I quit feeling bad for a while, so I decided not to get checked up.

 

But a week after that I started getting sick again, and I've been sick ever since. So now I'm going to get a check up, and I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know that no matter what, I'll have to call Brian and tell him what's going on.

 

I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes now, waiting to see what is wrong with me. The doctor already checked me out. He said that he was going to check on the results of all my tests, and when all of my results were in, we would know what is going on with me.

 

Before I know it, the doctor is walking back in with several papers in his hand. I feel myself grow nervous, as he sits down on his stool once more, and rolls over to me. He had said that I could dress again while he was gone, so I did. "So what's going on, Dr. Thomas?"

 

The man doesn't answer my question, just continues reading the papers in front of him for a moment. As time ticks by, I start to fear the worst. But suddenly, Dr. Thomas looks up and smiles at me. "Justin, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

 

I feel myself start to smile, but then I quickly stop. "Then why have I been feeling like this, Dr. Thomas?" The man smiles at me again, and then says, "You have been feeling this way, because you are pregnant." I feel my mouth drop open, displaying my complete shock.

 

"What? But how? Never mind, I know how. What I mean is, my partner and I always use protection. We have never not used them, and a condom only broke on us once." Dr. Thomas raises an eyebrow in a way that reminds me of Brian. Suddenly, it sinks in. The night before I came to New York.

 

When I snap out of my thoughts, Dr. Thomas is saying that I'm four months pregnant, and wants to check on the baby. He asks me if that's okay, and I tell him that I have the time. So I lie down on the makeshift bed, and the doctor goes to get the necessary equipment.

 

He returns a few minutes later and sets everything up. Then Dr. Thomas checks me over, and shows me my baby. When we are finished, he smiles at me and says, "Your daughters are just fine, Justin. Just exercise and eat right, and the three of you will be okay."

 

_My what?!_ "My what?!" I'm freaking out inside, at the thought of being pregnant. Dr. Thomas smiles and says, "I said the three of you. You're pregnant with twin girls." Oh god, what am I going to do? I can't raise two little girls by myself. Apparently Dr. Thomas sees the panic in my eyes.

 

For he pats my shoulder and reassures me that the three of us are fine, and that if I just take care of myself and work less, we will be fine. Oh god, I need to decrease my workload. How can I do that? It's easy for him to say. Shit, I don't know what I'm going to do.

 

I live in a crappy apartment, where the hell am I going to put the babies when they are born? Oh shit, I need to find some books with names, and books on pregnancy. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Suddenly, I hear Dr. Thomas talking to me. He's talking softly and calmly, and I feel myself start to calm down a little.

 

He tells me what I need to do, what I should eat, and tells me to go home and rest. Dr. Thomas tells me that I can call him with any questions that I have, and gives me a list of books on pregnancy and parenting. I thank him, and then get into my car. I have a panic attack, and it takes me forty-five minutes to calm down again.

 

When I feel calm enough, I put on my seatbelt, put my key in the ignition, and start to drive home. I drive a lot slower than normal, which ends up angering some of the taxi drivers, but I don't care. All I care about, is getting my daughters and myself home in one piece.

 

I need to find a way to tell Brian. He's going to freak out, I know. I don't know if I should call him automatically when I get home, or wait a while to tell him. Should I wait until we are face-to-face? Crap, scratch that. It could be months before we see each other again.

 

I should call him. I pull up to my apartment, and then take off my seatbelt. I turn off my car and take my keys out of the ignition. I exit my car and then lock it, before heading to my apartment. I walk up three flights of stairs to my apartment, and grab my mail before quickly and silently unlocking the door to my apartment.

 

I walk inside and turn off the alarm. Then I close the door and walk over to the table, tossing the mail down on top of it. I walk over to the closet, and toe both of my shoes off, putting them neatly inside of the closet. Then I grab some clothes and head for the bathroom to take a shower.

 

I need to decide what I'm going to do about Brian. I mean, of course I'm going to tell him. But how? When? Where? I take my shower and then get out and dry off. I change into some boxers and climb into my bed like that, bringing my phone with me. 

 

I flip open my cell phone and dial the number to Kinnetic. When Brian answers on the first ring, I freeze for a moment. I hear him say, "Hello? Hello? Look, if this is a kid prank calling, fuck off." I whisper, "Brian." That makes him stop speaking and I hear the sound of something moving.

 

Then Brian says, "Justin?" I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and I say, "Yeah, it's me. Can you come to New York? We need to talk about something. It's important." I'm whispering the entire time, but I'm afraid. I don't know how to deal with this, it's terrifying.

 

Brian asks if I'm okay, and when I say yes, he says that he's pulling up flight information on his computer right now and booking the next available flight to New York. I thank him, and then hang up before he can ask any questions that I'm not ready to answer just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Two

 

Brian's POV

 

When I get to the New York airport, I go to get my bags and look for Justin. We worked everything out so that he could meet my plane. When I have my bags, I scan the area for Justin. When I spot him, I notice that he's nervous because of the fact that he's pacing.

 

So I put my bag on my left shoulder, and quickly walk over to my blonde, needing to find out what's going on. When I reach Justin, I can see in his eyes that he's terrified. "What's wrong?" I speak the words immediately when I reach my blonde. I pull Justin into my arms, and he hugs me tightly.

 

"Justin, what's going on?" My question is soft but stern so he knows that I'm serious. After hugging me for a few minutes, Justin lets me go. Then he says, "I'll tell you when we get to my apartment. I don't want everyone here to hear our business when you freak out."

 

We had started walking to his car while talking, but I freeze when Justin says that. Justin, who had continued walking, seemed to finally realize that I wasn't following him to his car anymore. Moments later, he walked back over to me. "Brian, let's just wait until we get to my apartment, okay?"

 

I force myself to nod and follow Justin to his car. We get inside, buckle up, and start for his apartment. When we get there, I notice that Justin is now the one who seems to be frozen. I exit the car and walk around to Justin's side. I slip my arms around his waist from behind.

 

"Sunshine, whatever it is, I know that we can handle it." Justin seems to snap out of his daze, for he removes himself from my arms and doesn't say a word. He just starts walking to his building. I lock my door and close it, before following my blonde up three flights of stairs.

 

We reach his apartment, and he unlocks the door and motions me inside. So I walk inside of his apartment, and Justin motions for me to take a seat on his couch. So I do, and as I'm sitting on the couch, I watch as he nervously closes and locks the door of the apartment.

 

When my blonde asks if I want a drink, I know that he is trying to stall. So I shake my head no, and then Justin has no choice but to sit down. Which he does, but sits way on the other end of the couch, which I knew he was going to do. "So Sunshine, what's going on?"

 

I watch Justin as he takes a few breaths to calm himself, and I prepare myself for something that could possibly be the end of my world. "I'm pregnant." I stare at Justin, after he speaks. Please tell me that Justin is not freaking out because of that. "Brian, did you hear me?"

 

When Justin asks his question, I snap out of my thoughts and say, "Is this why you were freaking out when you called me?" My blonde swallows and nods. I roll my eyes and get up, walking over to join him. Moments later I take a seat next to him on his side of the couch.

 

"Sunshine, you don't have to cry," I say softly, unable to stand the sight of his tears. I wipe them away, and Justin looks at me. "You're not pissed off?" I shake my head no. "Sunshine, you and I created a baby. I could never be mad about that. How far along are you?"

 

I watch as Justin pulls away from me and says, "I'm four months. I finally went get a check up like I kept saying I was going to. When we got checked the first time after the condom broke before I left, they only checked for diseases, not pregnancy."

 

I nod, and then gently pull my blonde so that he is sitting on my lap. "Do you know what sex the baby is?" Justin starts looking scared again, so I hug him, and hope that it helps. When he starts speaking, I can tell that it does. "We are having twins and both are girls."

 

_Twins?!_ My brain is screaming that piece of information, and I feel my own panic creep up on me. But I don't let Justin see me panicking. That's the last thing we need. I just hug him close, telling my blonde that everything is going to be okay. I tell Justin that we have a lot to talk about, but to go to sleep for now.

 

When he asks when we will talk, I tell my blonde that I'm staying here for a few days. So he can expect to see me in the morning. Justin, who looks exhausted, just nods and kisses me. We walk into his room and lie down in his bed together. I rest one of my hands on his stomach, unable to believe that our two daughters are inside of him right now.

 

We lay in this position for a while, and Justin ends up falling asleep. After making sure that the three of them are okay, I silently leave the bed. Walking into the living room, I take my cell phone and charger out of my bag. I call Ted and Cynthia and tell them that something has come up and that I'm in New York.

 

They both ask if Justin is okay, and I tell them that I'm here taking care of things. So I tell them that I'll be here for several days, and I tell them what I need each of them to take care of. They both take notes and say that they will get the job done. When I'm through, I plug my cell phone in and let it charge, before going back to lay down with Justin and our children once more.

 

I can't believe that Justin and I are going to have two little girls. I can't wait to tell Gus that he is going to have two more little sisters. I do bet that Lindsay isn't going to be happy though. She really wanted me to father JR, but the thought of having a child with Melanie is enough to make me thankful I'm gay.

 

I lay next to Justin, and before long I feel myself growing tired. His bed is comfortable, even if my blonde lives in a crappy apartment. We are going to have to talk about what we're going to do when the babies are born. Neither of us know if Justin will still need to be in New York by then.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Three

 

Justin's POV

 

The next morning when I wake up, I'm crushed to find that it was all just a dream. That I actually told Brian I'm pregnant, and he showed up. So I resign myself to a quiet day of trying to paint, if my hand will quit acting up, but I really doubt it. However, when I dress and leave my bedroom, I'm shocked to find Brian making breakfast.

 

I take a seat on one of the stools by the counter. Brian hears me come in and smiles at me as I enter the room. He finishes making breakfast, and then sets down a plate in front of me, before taking a seat on the stool on my right. "Morning Sunshine," Brian says softly.

 

I smile, and then close the distance between us and kiss him sweetly on the lips. When I pull away, I start to tell Brian that I had dreamed him coming here. But I decide to keep it to myself. Then I dig into my breakfast, having to fight a smile, when Brian wraps his arms around my waist.

 

I love when Brian gets sweet, but not to the point of where he has to change everything that he is. So I pull out of his grasp, smile, and then continue to eat my breakfast. When I finish, I kiss Brian and thank him again. Then I ask how long he has been awake, and what he has been doing.

 

"I've been awake for an hour. I called Ted and Cynthia last night to tell them that I'm here, and to give them some instructions for work." I nod, and then get up, grabbing Brian by the arm. He allows me to pull him toward the couch once more. We sit down again, and a few minutes later I find myself with my head in his lap.

 

Brian runs his fingers through my hair. Then he asks me what I want to do about the babies, saying, "You need to stay here in New York for work, but I can fly up every weekend and holiday so we can be together. I can also fly up during the week if you need me for something."

 

I take one of Brian's hands into my own, threading our fingers together. "I appreciate everything that you're saying, but the babies and I will be fine. I only have five more months of being pregnant. I'm thinking of moving back to Pittsburgh after the twins are born."

 

Brian's hair stops running through my hair, so I look at him, confused. "What's wrong?" Brian sighs softly and says, "Justin, this is where you need to be so that you can become the best artist and homosexual that you can possibly be." I shake my head no at him.

 

I know next my next words will make him pause. "Even though I do like living here, how can I be the best that I can be, if my inspiration and I aren't together?" I kiss Brian again and then he says, "But we are together. We just aren't living together anymore." I sigh.

 

"That's exactly my point, Brian. We are still together, but we aren't together, you know? I want to be able to wake up with you beside me in bed. I want you to be the last thing that I see before I go to sleep. So what are we going to do?" Brian only shrugs in reply.

 

Silence fills my apartment for a while, before Brian finally speaks up again. "Why don't you just stay here until the babies are born? Then you can move back to Pittsburgh if you want, and you can come back for your shows, leaving you to paint in Pittsburgh."

 

I think about what he's saying for a few moments, and then I smile. "I like the sound of that. I didn't like being away from you for four months. I have missed you like hell. E-mails and instant messages can only go so far." Brian smiles at me, and I wrap my arms around his waist.

 

We stay like that for a while, and then I remind Brian that I will have to talk to my agent Mitchell. Brian nods and then says, "Yeah, I know. So talk to Mitchell about what's going on." I nod. "I'm going to have to tell him that I'm pregnant though, so he knows what's going on if I can't paint as much as I used to."

 

Brian nods, and then agrees. "So how is the painting going?" I sigh softly, trying to decide about if I should tell Brian or not. I decide to tell him. I've gotten a lot of paintings done for the last four months. I've been getting out four large canvases a day."

 

When I look at Brian, I notice that he's pissed. Yeah well, I should have expected that kind of reaction. "So you're pushing yourself? Justin, you could cause even more damage to your hand if you keep pushing yourself so hard." I'm getting frustrated, because I hate how fucked up my hand is.

 

"I'm not pushing myself too hard. I'm pushing myself just enough. I need to get these paintings done, and they need to be done for their deadlines." Brian glares at me. "You are pushing yourself too hard, Justin. What are you going to do if your hand gets so bad that you can't paint or draw again?"

 

I hate listening to him talk about this, but if I'm honest with myself then I know that Brian is just trying to help me, and that he's right. I just don't want to hear that my art is at a point where it might be taken from me again. I don't know what I would do if I fully lost my artistic ability.

 

I know that Brian isn't going to give up until I promise to take it easy, so I do. "I promise to slow down, Brian." Brian nods. "As you should. I don't want you to harm yourself or the babies for some paintings, Justin. I love you too much, and I know I'll love our children just the same."

 

The apartment is silent for a moment, and then Brian asks, "Are you going to call Daphne and tell her that you're pregnant?" I smile and then I nod and grab my cell phone to call my best friend. When I get her answering machine, I tell her to call me back as soon as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Four

 

Brian's POV

 

Justin and I have been talking for several days now. But last night is the night that we finally sat down and hashed everything out. In the end we both decided that I would move here to New York. I would open a new branch of Kinnetic here, and we would get a bigger place to live.

 

Now I'm in the process of making these thoughts and ideas become a reality. After making sure it was okay with Justin to tell Ted and Cynthia what is going on, I called them and told them that Justin is pregnant, and that I've decided to move to New York.

 

I told them that I'm opening a new branch of Kinnetic in New York, and that if either one of them would want to work here at the new branch, they will have jobs waiting for them. Cynthia was excited, and said that she would love to move to New York and work at the new agency.

 

Theodore was shocked for several minutes, and then he too decided to join us here in New York. It was just as well. Theodore and his latest boyfriend had just broken up. So this would give him a new setting to look forward to, and lots of new men to meet.

 

I look up from the files that I'm going through, as Justin takes a seat on the couch. I close the files I was looking at, and then join him on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Justin shrugs at my question, and then sighs softly. I pull my blonde close and hug him. "Are you still feeling bad?"

 

Justin shakes his head no, but then decides to tell me what's going on anyway. "I didn't get much sleep last night. The babies were kicking too much. Also, I can't paint any more today. My hand is cramping up so bad." I take Justin's hand into my own, and I start to massage it, as he speaks some more.

 

"So how are Cynthia and Ted? Did you talk to them about the new branch, and coming to live and work here?" I nod, in answer to his questions. "Cynthia couldn't agree fast enough. I bet she's going to throw most of her shit out, and just keep the most important things to her, so that she could get here sooner and buy more crap."

 

We both laugh softly, as I continue to massage Justin's hand. After a while, Justin pulls his hand from mine. "Thanks." The word is spoken softly, and then his lips are on mine. God, I love this man. Every time I'm around him, he makes me want to be a better person.

 

We spend the day together, talking and planning what we want to do. We laze around the apartment for a while, and then we go groceries shopping, which I detest doing. But I find myself unable to say no to Justin about anything right now. Well, almost anything.

 

Justin asked me what I thought of him getting a tattoo. I asked him if he were crazy, and my blonde said that it would be after the babies are born. I didn't say anything. What is there for me to say? I don't like the idea of a tattoo messing up his flawless skin.

 

But if I go and tell Justin that, he will probably go out and do it anyway, just to prove a point. I love my Sunshine, but trust me, he's not afraid of doing something that he puts his mind to. So we get back to the apartment, and save everything. Then we laze around on the couch, and I finally decide to turn on the TV.

 

I roll my eyes, but am actually smiling inside as I watch Justin's face light up. Yellow Submarine is playing on tv, and I know how much my Sunshine loves that move. I just don't get why he loves this move so much. But hey, to each his own, right?

 

So I get up and grab a blanket, so that we can get comfortable while watching the movie. Well, while Justin watches the movie. I'm more interested in watching my Sunshine, then watching this movie that we have both seen a million times.

 

I find myself running my fingers though Justin's hair, and then setting my hand gently on his stomach. I know I've said and thought this many times since finding out, but I'm just so amazed at the idea that Justin and I are going to be having children together.

 

When the movie is over, Justin asks if I want to stay in tonight, or if I want to go out and get something to eat for dinner. I tell him that I want to take him out for dinner. Justin starts to resist at first, but then I gently remind him that he will get sick of house food soon enough.

 

So we go out to eat, and have a nice dinner. It's peaceful, and I made sure that it was a place which is respectful of all clients. The last thing we need is to end up at a restaurant that has homophobic workers. We've dealt with enough homophobia to last us the rest of our lives.

 

So we have a wonderful time at dinner, and then we return to the apartment. When we get home, Justin says that he would like to go to bed early, but for me to do whatever I feel like doing. He kisses me, and then heads straight for bed. I smile, and then join him.

 

We lie together in bed, just talking about anything and everything. I ask about Molly, and his mother and Tucker. Justin tells me that Molly has a serious boyfriend that she has been seeing for four months now. He also tells me that Jennifer and Tucker are planning to get married.

 

I can tell that my Sunshine doesn't like the idea, so I just remind him that the two of us aren't the same age either. When Justin glares at me and tells me I'm not helping, I just laugh and pull him closer. We spend the next few minutes in silence, before we both drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Five

 

Justin's POV

 

It's a month later, and I feel as if things are finally going right. Brian has decided to move here to New York to be with me and the twins. We are still in the process of trying to decide and agree on which names we want our two girls to have. But right now, that's only one of the things on my mind.

 

The other thing on my mind, is that we have just finished moving all of our things into our new house. We live in a mixed neighborhood, filled with everything, breeders and dykes, and queers. So far Brian and I have only met a few of our neighbors, because he won't let me go outside.

 

Cynthia and Ted have finally gotten everything fixed up as well. Cynthia lives in an apartment thirty minutes away from our house, and Ted lives in an apartment ten minutes away. It helps me to feel better that they both live so near. If something happened, and I was unable to reach Brian, I could call Ted and Cynthia, and they would be able to get here quickly.

 

I'm now five months pregnant, and Brian is treating me like I'm going to break. I'm glad that he cares so much for me, and is so worried about me and the babies. But I don't need a baby-sitter. Yesterday Brian told Cynthia to spend the day with me, while he went and set up the new offices for Kinnetic.

 

Cynthia told Brian that he didn't have to tell her to spend time with me, that she liked spending time with me, so she was glad to do it. I laughed at the display between them, knowing that it's just playful banter between Cynthia and Brian. I know that they trust and care for each other a lot.

 

So Cynthia and I spent the day together, while Ted and Brian spent the day getting the offices ready to finish hiring staff, and to launch the opening day of the new offices. Cynthia told me that Brian is nervous as hell, with everything that is going on.

 

I told her that I agree, and that I've tried to calm Brian down, but he keeps insisting that I worry more about myself and the babies, instead of him. I worry about the babies all of the time since I found out I'm pregnant. But I do also worry about Brian.

 

I worry that he might be stretching himself too thin. Brian rushed the move into our new home, and the setting up of the New York offices of Kinnetik. I just hope that everything that needs to be taken care of, has been. I don't want anything to go wrong. 

 

We don't have time for something to end up being screwed up, or having not been taken care of. As I think of all these things, I feel someone tapping me on my arm, and I pull myself out of my thoughts to find Cynthia smiling at me. "What's up Cynthia?"

 

She smiles and then says, "Brian just called, and said that since everything is set up and ready to open the new offices next week, he's coming home early. Brian will be home in thirty minutes." I smile at Cynthia and thank her for spending the day with me yesterday and today.

 

Cynthia hugs me, kisses me on the cheek, and then says that she likes spending time with me. "I like to think that we're friends, Justin." I smile at her words. "We are, Cynthia. I'm glad we are, too." She smiles this time, and then grabs her purse just as Brian walks in the door.

 

He thanks Cynthia for spending yesterday and today with me, and Cynthia says that it's no problem. She says to call her if either of us need anything. Then with a wave to me, and a kiss to Brian's cheek, she is out the door. Brian closes the door, locks it, and sets the alarm.

 

Moments later, he walks over to me, and joins me on the couch. Brian pulls me into a kiss, and after a few minutes we pull away breathless. When both of us have caught our breath again, Brian asks how my day was. I tell him that I got a little bit of painting done, a little sketching, and that I had a nice day talking with Cynthia.

 

Then I ask Brian about his day. "It was a good day. The offices are officially set up for when we open next week. All I have to do is finish hiring the staff tomorrow or the next day." After Brian finishes speaking, the two of us sit in silence for several minutes.

 

Then Brian asks me if I want to watch a movie. When I say yes, he gets up and walks over to his briefcase, and pulls out a few movies. He hands the set of DVD's to me, and together we look through them, and then decide on which ones we want to watch.

 

We watch some scary movies, and Brian starts ranting about how stupid the characters in the movie are, when we watch Jason, and then when we watch Freddy Vs. Jason. When those two movies are over, we watch the movie It. Brian shudders when the movie is over.

 

He turns to me and says, "Now I know why kids today are so fucking scared of clowns." I throw my head back and laugh, and laugh, and laugh. I can't help myself, Brian is just too funny when he gets like this. When I finally calm down, it's to find Brian glaring at me. 

 

Usually that would be enough to make me stop laughing, but right now it only makes me laugh even harder. A few moments later, I can't breathe from laughing so hard, when Brian starts to tickle me. When Brian notices how red my face has become, he immediately lets me go.

 

He starts to freak out, asking if the babies and I are okay. I tell Brian that we are fine, and that we should just relax now. Brian calms down and nods, before taking my hand and leading me to bed. We make out for a while, but decide not to have sex tonight, which is a first for both of us.

 

So we lie down in bed and talk for a little while, with me running my fingers through Brian's hair. It's not long before I hear Brian's soft snores, and I'm glad that he's getting a bit of extra sleep. It's only seven at night, but I know Brian can use all the sleep he can get.

 

Well, I can too. So I lay my head on his chest, and I feel Brian slip his arm protectively around my waist. I smile against his chest, and I listen to my favorite brunette breathe for several minutes. Then I feel myself getting tired too, so I pull the blankets around us, and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Six

 

Brian's POV

 

The next morning, I ask Justin what he wants to do. My blonde gives me a look of disbelief, and I know that he thinks there is nothing for us to do when staying home, but have sex. So I ask him if he wants to listen to music or watch a movie. What he suggests nearly makes me faint.

 

"I want to listen to a song by the Drifters. I think it's called Save the Last Dance." My heart starts pounding wildly, and I wonder to myself if Justin is trying to tell me in his own way, that he has finally remembered the best night of his life. I wait to see what my blonde is going to say.

 

"I have this song is my head, and I know that it was the one we danced to on the night of my Prom. I keep getting these flashes of blurring, twirling lights in my mind, each and every time that I hear it. I'm really not sure what I'm seeing, and trying to describe. Does it mean anything to you?"

 

I can only nod my head yes, as I take in the idea of Justin finally getting back his memory of our dance. The thought thrills me, but I have to remind myself not to push it. Especially not right now, with Justin being pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to him or our little girls.

 

We have finally started talking about some names that we like. In the end, the two names that we agreed on were Katie and Krystal. Both names were thought of by Justin, and I love the names, so that is what we have decided to name our girls.

 

I get up and walk over to where our collection of CD's sit. I pull out my CD of the Drifters, and I turn it on track number ten. When the song begins, I set down the CD case, and I join Justin sitting in our bed. He has his head tilted to the side, as if thinking of something.

 

Or rather, trying to remember something, like maybe our dance. It fills me with excitement that Justin is starting to remember the dancing colors, and I get the feeling that if things continue on this way, maybe Justin will get the memory of our dance back soon.

 

So we listen to the song a few times, since I have put it on repeat. Justin starts to hum the words to the song under his breathe, but I can still hear him. I watch as he stares off into the distance, and suddenly that beautiful Sunshine smile lights up his face. "Brian?"

 

When he says my name, I snap out of my thoughts, and turn to Justin. "What's wrong Sunshine?" Justin smiles at the nickname, but then he quickly loses his smile. "Brian, I think that I might be remembering the Prom. I just, my head hurts. Can you call the doctor and see if I can take my meds from after the bashing, and find out if it will harm the girls?"

 

I nod at his question, and press a kiss to his cheek before getting up to call the doctor. When I return several minutes later, I tell Justin that the doctor said he can take the meds. "You can take the meds. As long as you take them in small doses and periodically, you and the girls will be fine."

 

Justin nods, and as he starts to get out of bed to get the meds, I stop him. "You're on bed rest." Justin rolls his eyes. "I'm just going to get the pills, Brian." When he says that, I decide to let him do it, but I still help Justin out of bed. A few minutes later, he takes the pills, and then goes to lie back down.

 

If Justin does remember the Prom, I know that this is going to open so many doors for us, and I hope that I'm not just using wishful thinking. I watch my blonde sleep for a few minutes, before I get up, and walk over to the computer desk. I take a seat, and boot up the computer and get some work done while Justin is sleeping.

 

I work for a while, before I finally glance at the clock. It's four hours later. I close the account that I was working on, and then I turn off the computer, before walking over to the bed where Justin still sleeps. I kneel beside the bed near Justin, and I run my fingers through his hair. "Sunshine, it's time to wake up."

 

Justin blinks a little, and then he slowly opens his eyes, yawning a little. "Hey Sunshine, how are you feeling now?" Justin just shrugs, and I help him up from the bed, and we go over to the couch, and I ask my blonde what he wants for dinner. After a few minutes, Justin says that he just wants a sandwich, since he's not really hungry just yet.

 

"Sunshine, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Justin sighs softly, and then after a moment, he shakes his head no. I ask what's wrong, and Justin tells me that he keeps feeling some kind of cramps in his stomach. Fear floods me, and so I tell Justin to stay where he is, while I grab my keys. Then I help my blonde down the stairs, and into the car.

 

I drive to the hospital, the entire time, my heart in my throat. When we arrive, I tell Justin to stay where he is, and that I'll go and get help. I rush into the front doors of the hospital, yelling for help. Two EMT's and a doctor quickly follow me, as I explain to them that Justin is only five months pregnant, and is cramping already.

 

A few minutes later, I watch as my blonde is once more rushed into a hospital, and there is nothing that I can do for him. That thought hurts me, and all I want to do, is be able to take away all of his pain. As I wait, I'm forced to sit and fill out Justin's medical information. So I do, and I'm going crazy not knowing if Justin and the girls are okay.


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Seven

 

Justin's POV 

 

One of the doctor's on call just finished giving me a check-up. She said that it was a false labor. I don't know if I should be relieved or alarmed. The pain was intense, but the doctor told me it would be worse when I go into labor for real. That thought scares me, but I'm a lot calmer now, than I was earlier.

 

The doctor was able to help stop the false labor, but I have to stay the night so that they can monitor me. I hope that Brian is okay. I know that he must be worried to death about us. So when the doctor says it's okay for me to have visitors, I ask for her to send Brian in. She smiles at me, nods, and then leaves the room.

 

It's ten minutes before Brian walks into the room, and by the look on his face, I know that something is going on. "What happened? Is someone hurt?" Brian laughs softly and says, "Not yet. The mothers are on their way to the house. I just got through talking to them on my cell phone." I sigh softly. "They're going to freak out when I tell them that I'm pregnant and that I'm in the hospital for a false labor." 

 

Brian shakes his head no. "Not you. We. We are going to tell them what's going on, together. This way all of the screaming and arguing gets over with quickly." I just nod, tired with all of the drama that has already happened, even though I know that there is going to be tons more as soon as the mothers get here.

 

Suddenly, Brian jumps. Looking at me, he says, "I put my phone on vibrate so I wouldn't miss it when the mothers call." He looks at he display, and then nods. "It's them. I'll take it outside, and then I'll be back after I talk to them." I nod again, and close my eyes as Brian leaves the room once more. I hope my mom and Debbie don't start freaking out when they get here.

 

I must have dozed off, for the next thing I know, I hear Brian saying my name softly and telling me to wake up. I open my eyes, and Brian smiles at me. He tells me that he let me sleep for a while, but the mothers are on their way here. I blink a few times and then say, "Okay." Brian smiles at me again, and then kisses the top of my head.

 

Before I know it, I hear the loud sound of voices demanding to see someone, and I realize that my mom and Debbie have just arrived. Brian slips his hand into mine, and we both wait for the mothers to appear in front of us. We don't have to wait very long. My mother walks in, Debbie right behind her, and starts demanding me to tell her why I never called her to come stay and with me.

 

What?" The word comes loud and a bit harsh. My mother flinches, but then she starts to speak again anyway. "You should have called me, so that I could come and take care of you." Unable to stop myself, I roll my eyes. "Mom, Brian is taking care of me. I don't need you to baby me." My mother gives me a look and then says, "What do either of you know about babies?"

 

I glare at my mother, but before I can reply, Brian beats me to it. "We know enough to accept our children as they are. We know not to try to force our children to be what we want them to be. We also know that you can't 'fix' someone by sending them to a shrink, Jennifer. Last but not least, we know to accept our children no matter what, and we know not to try and keep away and hurt the people who love them. Can you honestly say that you know the same? I don't fucking think so."

 

After Brian falls silent, I just decide to get it over with, anyway. My mom has this look on her face, wondering what babies have to do with the reason why I'm here. "I'm five months pregnant with twin girls, and I went into false labor, which is why we are here." My mother starts freaking out and fussing at me for not calling her when we got here. 

 

Debbie, who had surprisingly been quiet the entire time, walked over to me. Leaning down, she presses a soft kiss to my cheek, before straightening up and asking, "How are you feeling, Sunshine?" I shrug. "I feel better now. Earlier I wasn't sure what was going on. I just knew that I was in pain, and that it was way too early for the twins to be born."

 

My mother finally falls silent, and when Debbie lets me go, my mother hugs me. She whispers in my ear, that she thinks it would be a good idea for me to go back to Pittsburgh with her, so that she can take care of me. "Mom." I say it sternly, and she ends the hug and looks at me. "I'm glad that you miss me and love me. I miss you and love you too. But I'll be fine. I live here in New York with Brian, and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

 

My mom sighs softly, but nods. I look around for a moment and then ask where Molly is. "Where's Molly?" My mom walks over to the door. "I wasn't sure if you would want to see her. She's been spending a lot of time with your father, and I'm afraid that she might have picked up some of his habits." I roll my eyes and just tell my mom to let Molly inside my room.

 

When Molly walks inside my room a few minutes later, I wait to see how she is going to react. When she spots me, Molly quickly comes over to me, and being careful, hugs me. "I love you, Jus. I'm glad that you and the babies are going to be okay." The words are spoken softly into my ear, and I smile at my little sister. "I love you too Mollusk."

 

She smiles and then turns to Brian. "Hi Brian," Molly says shyly. Brian smiles back at her, and when Molly doesn't make a move toward him, he asks where his hug is. That brings on another round of smiles, as she walks over to hug him. Seeing my sister and my partner hugging warms my heart, and so I memorize the scene to sketch or paint later.


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Eight

 

Brian's POV

 

When Molly finally ends the hug, she walks over to Justin, and takes a seat in the chair that is next to his bed. Jennifer and Debbie talk to Justin for a while, each woman trying to talk him into going back to Pittsburgh.

 

In the end, Justin finally convinces his mother and Debbie that it is better for him to stay here in New York. When Jennifer and Debbie get ready to go their hotel, Molly asks if she can stay with us. Justin and I both don’t mind having Molly stay with us, so we say that it’s okay for her to stay the night with us.

 

When Jennifer and Debbie are finally gone, I tell Molly that when Justin and I go home tomorrow, she is more than welcome to stay with us at our house. Molly nods, and says that she would like that. Moments later, I pull up my own chair, and the three of us talk about what has been going on in our lives lately.

 

Molly is doing most of the talking, but neither Justin nor I mind. We listen as she describes the guy that Craig wants her to date. The guy’s name is Paul. He’s completely religious, wanting nothing do with anyone who is gay, or anyone who knows people who are gay.

 

When I asked Molly if she had told the guy about Justin being gay, she said no. “Dad won’t let me tell him. Every single time that I bring Justin’s name up, my father says that he has no son.” I cringe, hating Craig Taylor even more so, in that moment.

 

But a moment later Justin speaks, and I’m surprised at his words. “That’s all good and well, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t have a father. To be completely honest, I don’t think I had one in the first place. Father’s are supposed to love their children no matter what, and Craig is just an ass.”

 

A moment later, Justin realizes that he just insulted Craig in front of Molly. He starts to apologize for calling Craig an ass in front of her. Let’s get one thing straight here. Justin isn’t apologizing for calling Craig an ass. He’s only apologizing for calling the man one, in Molly’s presence, since Justin thinks that Molly and Craig are still close.

 

But apparently that’s not the case, if what Molly’s saying is true. The three of us spend the night at the hospital. Justin falls asleep not long after ending the discussion of Craig. Molly and I stay up for a few more hours talking, before she falls asleep as well.

 

When morning arrives, Molly and I are asked to wait in the hall, while Justin gets a last check – up before we leave the hospital. When the doctor exits the room several minutes later, he says that Justin just needs a minute, and then he will be ready to leave.

 

A few minutes later, Justin exits the examining room as well. He, Molly, and I, get into the car and we go back to the house. When I pull up in front of the house, I watch Molly through the side of my eye. She looks amazed at the size of the house.

 

The three of us take off our seatbelts and we exit the car. I lock the car, and then we start for the house, with me helping Justin the entire time. I’m so scared that something might happen to him. I don’t want Justin to fall and hurt himself or the babies. 

 

I unlock the door, and then I help Justin inside. Once we are inside, Molly follows us into the house, and she closes and locks the door behind herself. I flash a grateful smile at the younger Taylor, and she just shrugs, before taking a seat on the couch.

 

I help Justin into bed, and I get him his sketchpad and a pencil. When I ask if he needs anything else, my blonde shakes his head no. So I return to Molly, and when I sit down, I notice a certain look on her face. It’s one that I’ve definitely seen before on Justin.

 

“Out with it.” Molly gives me a confused look, so I explain that Justin always wears the same look that she is wearing, when he wants to ask me a question. Molly nods a moment later, and then decides to go ahead and ask the question she had been thinking about.

 

“I heard my mom say that Justin is pregnant. If he is, and the two of you live here in New York, will I or my mother ever be able to see the babies?” I nod, and then I explain to Molly that Justin and I will fly her in and Jennifer as well, for every major holiday, and every birthday.

 

We talk for a little while longer, before Molly falls asleep. I get up silently, and pick Molly up, carrying her to the guest bedroom. I put the youngest Taylor in the bed, cover her, and then exit the room silently. After I close the door to the guest bedroom, I go to check on Justin once more.

 

Walking into our room, I smile at the sight that greets me. Justin is asleep in our bed, his sketchpad on his chest, with a drawing of Molly sitting with me on the couch talking. We look like we are having a nice time, and we were. Molly is a great young woman.

 

She is much like a younger version of Daphne, and that thought makes me laugh out loud. Suddenly, I cover my mouth quickly. I had forgotten where I was for a moment. I look at Justin, and watch him as he sleeps. It’s one of my guilty pleasures. I love watching my blonde sleep.

 

I slide in beside Justin, and I gently but securely wrap my arm around his waist. I’m not sure how long my blonde is going to sleep for, but however long it ends up being; I’ll be able to get a little more sleep as well. I smile, and then pull my partner closer to me, before closing my eyes and going to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Nine

 

Justin’s POV

 

I wake up the next morning, and after going to the bathroom, I walk into the guest bedroom to see if Molly is awake. When I open the door to the room, I find my sister lying in the bed watching a music video on MTV. I close the door to the room, and then I take a seat on the bed beside my sister.

 

“Good morning Mollusk.” Molly smiles at me. She yawns and then says, “Morning Jus.” I ask my sister what she wants to do today, and Molly asks me what Brian and I are going to name the babies. “We have decided to name the girls Katie and Krystal.” Molly nods. Then she asks me what it’s like being pregnant.

 

“I love being pregnant, but sometimes I’m scared. I’m scared that the babies might get hurt, or that I might get hurt. I’m scared that if something would happen to Brian that I would have to raise the babies alone. That I wouldn’t know what to do, and I’d end up being a horrible father.”

 

Molly sits up and she hugs me. “I don’t think that you will be a horrible father, Jus. I know how much you like kids, and no matter what happens, I know that you will be great with the girls.” Molly’s words mean so much to me. I feel a tear fall from my eye and down my cheek before I can stop it.

 

Suddenly, the door to the room opens, and Brian walks in carrying two cups of orange juice. He takes one look at us, and asks if we are okay. I wipe away a few more tears that have fallen as Molly nods, letting Brian know that we are okay. Brian sets the cups down on the bedside table, and then walks over to the bed. 

 

He takes a seat next to me. “How are you feeling?” I laugh softly, before replying. “I feel like a hormonal mess.” Brian smiles at me, and then he pulls me gently into his arms. The house is silent for a moment, as the three of us sit here. After a few minutes, I pull away from Brian, and I smile at him. I mouth the words thank you. 

 

Brian nods and hands me a cup of orange juice, before I turn back to Molly. “So, I’ll try asking again. What would you like to do today Molly?” Molly looks at Brian, and then back at me. “I want to get my tongue pierced.” At those words, Brian who had just taken a sip of his orange juice, spits the liquid out in surprise.

 

“It’ll only happen over my dead body.” I fight the smirk that wants to break out on my face, at Brian’s words. Molly starts to ask why she can’t get her tongue pierced, and Brian, in his no bullshit way, actually tells her. “Your mother would kill me, and with good reason, if I ever took you to get your tongue pierced.”

 

Molly sighs softly, looking as if she is going to pout or get upset any minute now. Ah, teen angst. What would we ever do without it? Molly tries for a few more minutes to get talk Brian into taking her to get her tongue pierced, but she has no luck. Ever the genius, Brian tells Molly to call mom, and ask if she can get her tongue pierced.

 

“If you mom says yes, then I’ll take you to get you tongue pierced.” Molly nods, and she eagerly leaves to go and get the cordless phone. When my sister returns a few minutes later, I watch as she calls our mother and asks if she can get her tongue pierced. After a few minutes, a smile breaks out on Molly’s face.

 

She listens to something our mother says, and then hands the phone to Brian. When Brian takes the phone, he talks to our mother, and a surprised look comes over his face. “Yes, I understand Jennifer. I’ll take her out right now, and I’ll explain things to her. Okay, we will see you and Debbie tomorrow.”

 

Brian hangs up the phone, and stares at Molly. “How the fuck did get your mother to agree?” Molly just shrugs, and then says she told our mother that instead of wanting to get her tongue pierced, she could be out wanting to get laid. I see now, why my mother agreed so quickly.

 

Brian tells me that he and Molly are going to go to the hotel to pick up my mother and Debbie. They are going to bring our mothers here to spend some time with me, while, they go to get Molly’s tongue pierced. I shiver at the mere thought of a needle going right through my tongue.

 

No fucking way! No thank you. I shiver again, and then watch as Molly and Brian get ready to leave. A few minutes later, Brian comes back into the room to kiss me goodbye. After the kiss, Brian explains that he thinks Molly is going to be too scared to go through with it, so I have nothing to worry about.

 

Yeah right! Molly is about as scared of needles as a cat is scared of a fish. So they leave, and I spend the time sketching, and waiting for my mother and Debbie to be dropped off. It’s twenty minutes later, when both women walk in the house. When they enter the room a few minutes later, Debbie suggests that the three of us hang out in the living room. 

 

So we exit the guest bedroom, with my mom and Debbie watching me carefully the entire time as we walk to the living room. I don’t like how they are obsessing over every little thing, but I know that it’s just because they care about me. I know that they want the babies and me to be safe.

 

The three of us sit in the living room and talk. For some reason, my mother and Debbie a still haven’t given up on the idea of me going back to Pittsburgh. I don’t want to be rude, but how can I make them understand that it is just not going to happen? I like living here in New York with Brian. 

 

We are starting a family, and we are far away from the meddling people like Michael or Lindsay. I love Lindsay to death, but I’ll never forgive her for guilt tripping Brian into making me come here to New York. I also care about Michael, even though he has always treated me like shit.

 

I just hate that the two people who were supposed to be Brian’s best friends, wouldn’t let him grow up, and be happy. I also can’t stand Michael’s jealousy. It drives me insane, especially since the man knows that Brian will never sleep with him. Man, I better stop thinking about this before it really upsets me.


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Ten

 

Brian's POV

 

I can’t fucking believe that Jennifer agreed to let Molly go and get her tongue pierced. I also can’t believe that Molly would want to do that shit in the first place. The idea of sticking a needle anywhere near me, much less my tongue, makes me want to throw up. I look over at Molly, to see how she is feeling, and she looks happy as a clam.

 

Geez, the Taylor clan really is strange. First off, Mother Taylor marries a homophobic psycho. Then, Justin goes out to Liberty Avenue to lose his virginity, to some stranger, without thinking of the consequences. Now, Molly wants to get her fucking tongue pierced! What the fuck is wrong with them? Are they blind and stupid?

 

I love Justin, Jennifer, and Molly to death. But geez, they are the type who needs to learn to look before they leap. It would keep them from making stupid and dangerous decisions. But then again, what the fuck do I know? I still go out and drink and drug sometimes. Not often, but every now and then, and even then, I don’t trick anymore.

 

Christ. Who would have ever thought we would see the day when I would willingly give up tricking for good? I sure as hell didn’t. But now that I have Justin, I don’t need anyone else. He gives me everything that I need and more. We both have a very healthy sexual appetite. Well, we usually do. For now though, we can’t have sex again until the babies are born.

 

We don’t want to risk hurting the girls in any sort of way. I clear my thoughts away, as we pull up to the piercing and tattoo parlor. Molly gets even more excited as I pull up, but me, I just feel like puking up everything that I’ve ever eaten. So we exit the car, me taking as much time as I possibly can.

 

But Molly won’t let me persuade her not to do this. We walk inside, and she goes straight over to this big man with tons of piercing and tattoos, and I just want to run in the opposite direction screaming. Molly starts talking to the man, and after a moment, she points to me. I groan inwardly, unable to believe that I go myself into this one.

 

I walk over to the man and Molly, and the man asks for the permission form that Jennifer had to sign. I pull the permission form from my pocket, and hand it to the man. He looks over the form, and then looks at me. “This is legit?” I nod, and he watches me for a moment. After a few seconds, I can tell that he sees I’m the ‘no bullshit’ type of guy.

 

So he gets up, and goes to get everything ready. While Molly takes a seat, and the man begins to clean the piercing gun, I look around the place. It gives me the fucking creeps just being here, but I told Molly I would take here, so here we are. A few minutes later, the man finishes cleaning the piercing equipment.

 

He gets everything ready, and then walks back over to Molly. I watch the man as he asks her one last time, if she really wants to do this. Molly nods and says that she wants to do this. The guy accepts her words, and then informs her of what is going to happen, and what amount of pain she is going to feel.

 

Molly just nods, and then the man gets to work. Several minutes later, when it is done, the man explains how long the piercing will take to heal. “It will take four weeks to heal, and you have to take complete and proper care, otherwise it’ll get infected, and that is not something you want to happen.”

 

The man puts everything away, and then he goes to get the kit that Molly will need to use to take care of her new piercing. After everything is taken care of, we get back into the car and return to the house. I’m pretty sure that Jennifer and Debbie have been driving Justin crazy. Unless of course, I’m lucky and they went home, or all three of them fell asleep.

 

A little while later, Molly and I pull up in front of the house once more. When we walk inside, it’s to find Debbie, Jennifer, and Justin, all asleep in various places in the living room. Justin is curled up sleeping on the long couch, Jennifer is sleeping on the small one, and Debbie is asleep in the recliner.

 

I tell Molly to bring her things to the guest bedroom, and she goes to do it. I go and take care of two of the other rooms in the house. We have at least 12 rooms in this house. There are four rooms on each floor, with the floors. There is the main floor, the second floor, and the third floor.

 

The first floor is where Justin’s and my Master Bedroom is, and three extra rooms. The other two floors are just full of extra rooms. So Justin and I just call all of the extra rooms, guest bedrooms. Molly has been sleeping on the first floor, three doors down from our room.

 

There are two bathrooms on each floor. One room on each floor has a bathroom connected to the room. The other bathroom is in the middle of the hall. For the one on the first floor, the second is just in the third bedroom. After getting everything put away, Molly comes back out, and asks what’s for lunch.

 

I’m about to tell her that I don’t know, when Debbie wakes up and volunteers to make lunch for everyone. I protest at first, reminding her that she is a guest, but Debbie insists on making lunch. So I let her, and she makes a wonderful gumbo. Molly wakes Jennifer and Justin up and together the four of us, plus our girls inside of Justin, have a great lunch together.


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Eleven

 

Justin’s POV

 

It's three weeks later, and my mother and Debbie have to go home. My mother doesn’t want to go back to Pittsburgh, but as much as I love her, I can’t stand having her around hovering all of the time. She is driving me fucking crazy. I start my six month of pregnancy tomorrow, and I really don’t feel up to dealing with my mother.

 

Whenever I’m around my mother, I have to act like this proper person. I hate feeling that I can’t feel like myself around my own mother, but I can’t. Sure, she tolerates my relationship with Brian, but I see her for what she really is. My mother never liked Brian in the first place, and she blamed him for the bashing, which wasn’t even his fucking fault.

 

I feel myself starting to get pissed off, but I try to shake it off. I’m sitting on the floor in my studio, sketching anything that comes to mind. I’ve talked it over with Brian, and I’ve decided not to start painting again until after the girls are born. I have three months left of my pregnancy left, and I feel like I’m going to go stir crazy.

 

I don’t like having to stay home all of the time, even though sometimes Brian sends Cynthia over, so that I can have some company while he’s at work. Cynthia and I get along great, but I’m pretty sure that she is tired of coming over here every day during the week just to baby-sit me for Brian. I sigh softly, and set my sketchpad down.

 

As I stretch and start to wonder how I’m going to get off of the floor, Molly walks through the door of my studio which was open, knocking just before she enters. I smile at my sister, and then ask if she will help me up. Molly nods, and then she does. When I’m on my feet once more, Molly asks if we can go shopping. 

 

I’m feeling pretty tired of being stuck in the house all day every single day, so I say yes. I call Brian on his cell phone, and end up leaving him a message. I know that he doesn’t want me to move around too much, much less leave the house, but I feel like I’m losing my mind. So Molly and I go shopping.

 

I let Molly drive my car since I can barely fit behind the wheel, and because my mother tells me she is a good driver. So we go shopping for a few hours, and Brian ends up calling me back, asking me if I’m crazy for disobeying the doctor’s orders. I explain to Brian that I can’t stay in the house for much longer, or I’ll go crazy.

 

In the end, Brian can’t make me change my mind, so he just tells us to be careful. So we do, and when we finish shopping, we leave the store, and get in the car. Molly is once again driving, of course. We are half way back home, when a taxi runs a red light. The taxi is swerving, and I think the driver might be on something.

 

The last thing I say is, “Oh God!” as the taxi slams into Molly’s side of the car, sending us careening into another car. I hear Molly screaming, and then I pass out. Its sometime later when I open my eyes, silently wondering if I was just dreaming. But when everything comes into focus, I realize that it wasn’t a dream. I’m in a hospital bed, with Brian holding my hand.

 

I slip my hand from his, knowing that it would get his attention and wake him up. It does. Brian quickly sits up, and then he hugs me gently. “Thank God you’re okay.” His words send relief through me, so I ask if the girls are okay, and Molly too. Brian tells me that the babies are okay just barely, and that I’m really lucky.

 

When he doesn’t continue, I again ask about Molly. Brian runs his hands over his eyes, and sighs softly. He then looks me in the eyes and says, “The doctor says that Molly has amnesia. She doesn’t remember me, and keeps asking for you. Molly thinks that she is still twelve years old. She doesn’t remember the bashing or anything that has happened after that. Molly doesn’t even remember her boyfriend.”

 

I close my eyes for a moment, unable to believe that this is happening.“Did you call Debbie and my mother?” Brian nods. “I did, and they wanted to come right back here. I told them to stay in Pittsburgh, and that Molly would stay with us until she is better.” I nod, and then ask Brian to ask the doctor if I can go and see Molly.

 

So he does, and the doctor comes into my room a few minutes later. He agrees to let me see Molly, as long as I promise not to get her or myself worked up. I agree, and the doctor sends an orderly in with a wheelchair for me. I go to see about Molly, with Brian at my side. As we are getting close to Molly’s room, Brian says, “I didn’t tell you the worst of it.”

 

I freeze, and wait for Brian to continue talking. “The doctor said that because of the way they had to get Molly out of the wreck, she is going to be paralyzed from the waist down.” I gasp in shock, unable to stop the surprised noise from leaving my lips. Then I start to roll myself even quicker down the hall, even though Brian is telling me to calm down.

 

I get to Molly’s hospital room a few moments later, and wheel myself inside. When I see my sister lying in bed, her pale, still form scares me. I look at Brian, and he tells me that the doctor said she had regained conscious for a few minutes after being brought in. “The last thing Molly remembers is the time right before you came out.”


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twelve

 

Brian's POV

 

I watch as Justin takes a few breaths to calm down. Then he wheels himself over to Molly’s bed. I watch my blonde as he watches his sister. I walk up behind Justin, and I start to rub his shoulders, because I know that he’s worried about Molly and the girls. All the stress that I know Justin is feeling, can’t be good for him or the babies. I know that my blonde is going to end up worrying himself sick about Molly, and I don’t want that to happen.

 

So I’ll do my best to help out as much as I can, while trying not to scare Molly. We don’t know how long we are going to have to be here. Justin might be able to go home tomorrow, but what about Molly? I don’t think that she will feel comfortable having to stay here with no one she knows. So I ask the doctor when it might be okay for Molly to come home with us.

 

The doctor says that even though Molly has amnesia, it might be a good idea for her to be around her family. He tells me that they usually don’t do this, but he will allow Molly to come home with Justin and me tomorrow. When I ask why, the doctor says that he doesn’t think it’s a good idea for Molly to be around people that she doesn’t know. He explains that he thinks it might scare her, and make her condition worse.

 

I nod, as the doctor wraps up what he’s saying. I turn my attention back to Justin, as the doctor leaves the room. When he asks what we should do, I tell him that we will get a live in nurse for a while. My blonde frowns at me, and asks why. “We need a nurse so that she can take care of you and Molly.” Justin rolls his eyes. “Brian, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my sister.” I sigh softly, and then explain.

 

“Justin, you are six months pregnant with our twin daughters. Taking care of yourself and the girls is a lot of work. But if you add taking care of Molly to the list as well, I think it would be way too much for you to handle.” Justin rolls his eyes at me again, before speaking. “Brian, I can take care of my sister.” I nod, and then try to explain to him one more time. “I know you can, but I don’t want to risk your health or the health of our daughters.”

 

I watch Justin as he thinks about this for a few minutes. Then he nods, and says that wants to tell me something. I agree, and then wait for my blonde to speak. “I want Molly to be moved to a private room for the rest of the night. I also want them to have an extra bed in there, so that we can stay the night with her. I don’t want to leave Molly alone here tonight, and then come pick her up in the morning. I want us to be here with her.”

 

I smile at Justin, and then I nod. “No problem, Sunshine. I’ll go and speak to the doctor right now.” I kiss my favorite blonde on the cheek, before exiting the room to go and talk to the doctor. It takes a little persuading on my part, but in the end, the doctor agrees. Molly is moved to a private room, and Justin and I lie down together on the other bed in the room. I keep an eye on Molly, as Justin curls up in the extra bed, and falls asleep. 

 

I hold my blonde in my arms, so glad that he and our girls are going to be okay. I just hope that with time, Molly will be okay too. I know that when she gets her memory back, and she finds out that she’s paralyzed, the shit is going to hit the fan. So for now, I will have to keep both Molly and Justin calm, so that they don’t harm themselves anymore than they already have been.

 

Two hours later, I leave the hospital, needing to get some things ready for when we take Molly home. I talked to the doctor, and he told me about a great place that sells wheelchairs. I get one for Molly, until she gets her memory back, and can pick one that she really wants. Then I call Jennifer and Debbie, and tell them everything that’s happened since the accident.

 

Then I return to the hospital, storing in my mind the many places that I’ll need to call to help get things set up for Molly. We will have to change a lot of things in the house, but as long as it helps Molly, then it’s worth it. After getting a lot of things taken care of, I go back to the hospital, crawl back in bed next to Justin, and then I go to sleep.

 

When we wake up the next morning, Justin and Molly each get checked over again, before I go to sign the release forms for both of them. When everything is taken care of, I tell Justin to stay with Molly, while I go and get the wheelchair that will help Molly get around for a while. An orderly and I help Molly into the wheelchair, and then we go to the house. 

 

When we get there, I take the wheelchair out first, and then I lift Molly, and set her in the wheelchair. I tell her to stay where she is, and then I help Justin inside, and to the couch. Then I go back, and help Molly into the house as well. I bring her inside, and into the room she is using, setting her on the bed. Then I bring in the wheelchair, and set it next to the bed. I tell Molly that my name’s Brian, and that Justin and I will be in the living room if she needs something. Molly, who hasn’t said anything since waking the second time from the accident, just nods at my words.


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

Justin's POV

 

_A week later_

 

I’m sitting here in Brian’s arms, and I love the feeling. Even though I should be happy that Molly is going to be okay, I can’t help but feel that this is my fault. I’m not saying that Molly is a bad driver. What I’m saying is, if I had been driving, I might have spotted the taxi sooner. Since I’ve been driving longer, I’m more in tune with the ways of the road.

 

But no, I wanted to be nice and let Molly drive. Now, because of my foolishness, Molly will never walk again. Sure, the guy who ran the red light was taken care of, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is when Molly gets her memory back; she’s going to be so lost. I just hate what she’s going through now, and the things that I know she will be going through in the future.

 

I get comfortable in Brian’s arms, and as I continue to try and think up ways that could help Molly, the brunette snaps me out of my thoughts. ”Sunshine, Molly is going to be okay. We will help her as much as we can, and she will get her memory back. It might take a while, but it doesn’t matter, because we are family, and we love her. We are also going to help her get used to the new way things are now.”

 

I nod, listening to everything that Brian’s saying. I want to help my sister so much, but I don’t want to make things worse than they already are. It kills me to see Molly the way she is right now. For the past week, she’s barely said 20 words to us. I don’t know if it’s because she’s scared, or just confused. But for right now, Brian and I have decided to just tell Molly that we are friends.

 

I don’t want to just spring on her the fact that I’m gay. What if the car accident does to her, like the bashing did to me? What if she doesn’t see things the same way anymore? What if she ends up feeling the same way that Craig does? I don’t know if I could stand it. Molly’s my little sister, and it hurts so bad, thinking that she might hate me when she gets her memory back.

 

Brian starts kissing my neck, and I’m pulled from my thoughts. “It will just take time, Sunshine. Molly loves you. You’re her older brother, and she respects you. Just wait and see; everything is going to be fine.” Even though Brian is trying to make me feel better, I can’t help but worry even more. Things must be really bad, if Brian is trying to make things appear better, even when they aren’t.

 

I just nod at his words, and then ask if we can go lie down. Brian turns me to face him, and asks, “Are you okay? Is something wrong with the babies?” I take one of Brian’s hands into my own. “The babies are fine. I’m just kind of tired, so I’m going to go and lie down.” Brian nods, and then asks if I want some company. I agree, and we walk to our bedroom, and get into bed. As we lie in bed, Brian wraps an arm around my waist.

 

I sigh softly, and Brian pulls the covers over us. We lie together in bed, in comfortable silence. Both of us have a lot on our minds. I know that Brian’s wondering how we are going to do this, but I’m not really sure myself. “Brian thanks, for everything.” Brian gently nudges me, and so I roll around to face him. “You don’t need to thank me, Justin. You and I are partners, family. Your family is my family, and I love Molly.”

 

We talk for a little while longer, before we fall asleep. When I wake up, I have no idea what time it is, or how long we were asleep for. I also don’t know why I woke up in the first place. Suddenly, I hear something. Untangling myself from Brian, I get dressed and leave our room. I walk into Molly’s room, to see if she is okay, or if she needs something.

 

Approaching her bed I ask, “Molly, are you okay?” She turns to face me, and asks if I can help her. I take a seat on the side of the bed, a few feet away from her. “What do you need help with, Mollusk?” Molly stares at me for a moment, before shaking her head and starting to speak. “I don’t remember any of this. Justin, where are we? Why aren’t we at home with mom and dad?” I sigh softly, not wanting to tell Molly everything that has happened in the last few years.

 

So I answer her questions as best as I can, without giving too much away. The doctor said that we can tell her a few things, but that she needs to try and remember on her own, mostly everything else about her life. “We are at my house, Molly. I live here. As to why we aren’t with mom and dad, it’s because they are divorced and because we are older. You still live with mom, but I live here.”

 

Molly looks at me and then asks, “That man in the other room, who is he? Is he a friend of the family?” I don’t know how to answer without giving everything away, so I just nod. “Yes, that man is a very good friend of the family. Also, if you want to talk to him or if he talks to you, his name’s Brian. He’s a nice guy, and I hope that the two of you will get along okay. He wants to help us, Molly. So please be nice to him.”

 

Molly thinks about everything that I’ve said. I’m relieved when she nods. Moments later Molly asks, “How long has he been a friend of the family?” I shrug and then say, “He’s been a friend of the family for about 5 or 6 years now.” Molly nods, and then asks, “Do he and dad get along?” I cringe, and then shake my head no. Molly nods again and then says, “It’s because he’s different, isn’t it? If that’s why, then it doesn’t matter. Brian seems like a nice man, and he’s helped me a lot.”

 

I nod and then tell Molly that she will be able to get to know Brian better. Then I hug her, and tell her to get some more rest. I also tell her that we will talk more about things later. When Molly pulls the covers over herself once more, I make sure that she’s okay, before exiting her room, and returning to my own. I crawl back into bed with Brian again, who asks if everything is okay. “Everything’s fine Bri, I just went to check on Molly. “ Brian smiles, and we both fall asleep once more.


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

Brian's POV

 

The next morning when I wake up, I roll over and smile at my sleeping blonde. After watching him sleep for a few more minutes, I get up and grab some clothes to take a shower. I call Cynthia and Ted, and tell them that I won’t be in today. They both say okay, and that they can hold down the fort for me, until I can return. I thank them, and then I go and take my shower. When I get out, I dress and then go to see about Molly. I knock on the door, before entering. Molly looks up at me when I enter, and she gives me a shy smile.

 

“Hi.” She says it softly, and I find myself smiling by how innocent and shy she seems to be right now. “I wanted to see if you needed help with anything, before I go and put breakfast together.” Molly smiles a little, seeming to be embarrassed. Then she says, “Can you help me into my wheelchair? I need to get ready for the day.” I nod, understanding that this is Molly’s way of saying she needs to go to the bathroom, and then get dressed.

 

“Sure Molly, no problem.” I help her into her chair, and then I ask if she needs anything else. Molly thanks me for helping her, and then says no. I exit her room, before going to see if Justin is awake yet. Unsurprisingly, he’s not. So I leave the bedroom, and start for the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of us.

 

I decide to make eggs and bacon for Justin and Molly, and a coffee for myself. It’s a little while later, as I finish making their breakfast, when both Molly and Justin join me in the kitchen. Justin stumbles into the kitchen looking sexy as hell. Molly looks like she got a good night sleep, and is now ready for whatever may come her way today.

 

After making sure that both of the siblings are taken care of, I sit down with them at the table, and start drinking my coffee. Molly and Justin talk about what they want to do today, but I suggest that it would probably be better for us

to work on everything concerning Molly right now. She needs to get used to being in a wheelchair.

 

We also need to start changing everything around so that she can have access to anything she needs. I know that Molly is old enough to take care of herself, but I do still want to help her. So I sit both of them down after breakfast, and tell the two siblings about the changes to the house, that are going to be happening in the next few days and weeks.

 

I talk about the ramp I’m getting installed, and the bars for the bathroom, to make it easier on her. I don’t want Molly to think that we are trying to baby her, because we aren’t. I just figure that if doing these things helps to make it a little easier on her, then what’s the harm? Molly asks me why I’m doing all of this, and I tell her the truth.

 

“Molly, you’re family to me, and not just because you’re Justin’s younger sister. You’re like a little sister to me too, and I want to help you out, by trying to make your life as less difficult as I possibly can. You’re part of my family, and I always help and take care of my family.” Molly smiles at me, and then asks if she can hug me. 

 

I agree, and then walk over to Molly, bending down a little, so that she can hug me. When the hug ends, I notice the tears in her eyes, and automatically ask if she is okay. Molly tells me that she’s fine, and she’s glad to have me as a friend. I smile even though I wish that I could tell her Justin and I are together. Then I bend down to kiss her cheek, whispering, “I’m glad to be your friend, Molly. You’re a nice young woman, and I really don’t mind helping you.”

 

I look over at Justin after I finish speaking, and I catch the smile on his face. I roll my eyes and mouth the words ‘smart ass’ at him. Justin laughs, and the three of us spend the day together. Justin sketches for a while, and Molly and I watch a movie. Suddenly, Molly asks me to pause the movie. I do, expecting that she probably needs the bathroom. However, when she doesn’t move, I ask if something is wrong.

 

Molly looks at me and then says, “Yes, I think that something’s wrong. Are you and Justin, um, more than friends?” Justin’s head snaps up at those words, and he shakes his head no, not wanting me to tell her. I know it’s only because he’s afraid of how Molly will react. But I’m not going to lie to her, so I nod. “Yes Molly, Justin and I are more than friends. Actually, we’re married.”

 

Molly’s eyes go wide, and then she asks, “Really? But, I thought it wasn’t legal, um, yet.” I give the youngest Taylor an understanding smile. “Molly, you don’t have to censor what you want to say. Justin and I are comfortable with who we are, and we are happy together. As to your question, gay marriages have just in the last few years, turned legal.”

 

Molly nods, and then she thinks about everything that I have said. Then she says, “I’m sorry if I offended you with my question. I just don’t remember much.” I smile at Molly and repeat my words from a few minutes ago. “You aren’t offending us, Molly, don’t worry. Justin and I will be happy to answer any questions that you have.”

 

Molly falls silent for a few moments, and then she asks the one question that neither Justin nor I can answer. “Where is my dad?” Justin flinches a little at the question, and since we are both stunned speechless it takes me several minutes to form a response. “He lives in another state, Molly, with his new wife.” It’s the best I can say, without starting to curse Craig Taylor out for the shitty way he treated, and still does, treat his kids and ex-wife.


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

Justin's POV

 

I know that Brian is being generous to Molly, by not telling her what he thinks of Craig. I love him even more when he does nice things like that. It shows how much he cares for my sister, when he puts aside his animosity towards Craig, and just answers her questions like it doesn’t annoy him to no end, not to say what he really thinks of Craig.

 

After letting them talk for a few minutes, I ask if they would like to go shopping. Brian tells us that the men who are going to be adding the changes to the house are going to be coming over today, to start. So he suggests that Molly and I just spend some quality time together, just brother and sister. Molly agrees, and I accept the suggestion as well.

 

I walk over to Brian, and kiss him, before grabbing my keys. Brian helps Molly into the car, and puts her wheelchair in the back. He went out yesterday and bought a new car for me, since the other one was smashed up in the wreck. I kiss Brian again, and Molly tells him bye, and then we leave to go shopping. We go to the mall, and check out anything and everything. Molly attracts a few stares, but mostly from harmless little kids.

 

The little kids ask if she is okay, and Molly tells them that she is okay, that she just can’t feel her legs. One of the kids asks how she feels about not being able to walk, and I start to lead Molly away, thinking that all this talk might be hurting her feelings. But she doesn’t let me. Molly talks to the children, telling them what we have told her about the accident, and how she’s just glad to be alive.

 

After a while, she starts to get tired of the questions, so we start our shopping. Molly gets several pairs of blue jeans and shorts; she gets tons of shirts and sweaters, and several pairs of shoes. We spend a few a few hours at the mall, and I get a few things as well, before returning home. When we get back, I call Brian from my cell phone, and tell him that we are back.

 

Brian comes out right away, and he helps Molly again. We all go inside a few minutes later, after I lock the car. We go inside, and we all decide to listen to some music. As I sit down on the couch, my cell phone rings. Answering it, I’m surprised to hear Emmett’s voice on the other end of the line. He’s crying and he tells me that Daphne collapsed on Liberty Avenue this morning.

 

I sit up quickly, and ask if Daphne is okay. Emmett says that the doctors are running some tests on her, to see what could be wrong. He asks me if Brian and I can fly back to Pittsburgh, but I have to tell him that I can’t. I explain that I’m too far along in my pregnancy to travel, and that Molly is here with us, and we can’t leave her alone.

 

I fill him in on the accident, and Emmett starts crying even harder. He asks if Molly’s okay, and if the babies and I are okay, too. I explain to Emmett, Molly’s condition, and then I tell him that the babies and I are okay, aside from me being a little tired. Emmett says that he will call us constantly to keep us up to date on Daphne’s condition.

 

I thank him, and then ask how Jason is doing. Emmett tells me that Jason is fine, but worried about Daphne. Then he tells me that he and Drew got back together, and that they will stay with Daphne and Jason, to make sure that they are never alone. I thank him for everything that he and Drew are doing, and I tell Emmett that they are great friends.

 

We talk for a few more minutes, before hanging up. Molly and Brian ask me what’s going on, and I tell them. We talk about the things that could be wrong with Daphne and then we all hope that she’s going to be okay. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my best friend. Daphne and I have been friends for many years, and it would hurt so much to lose her.

 

I look up to see Brian watching me, and so I force a smile on my face. The brunette rolls his eyes and mouths that everything is going to be okay. I just shrug, since I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Getting up, I decide to do some cleaning, or I’m going to go crazy as I wait to find out how Daphne is doing. I clean for two hours, when Brian finally gets me to stop.

 

He tells me to sit down and calm down, and that my worrying can’t be good for the girls. I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m not a very patient person, and I really hate having to wait to find something out. So Brian turns the music back on for a little while, before the three of us decide to watch a scary movie. We put on Freddy vs. Jason, and watch it for a while.

 

By the time the movie is over, I’m hungry for dinner. So Brian orders some pizza, and Molly asks for extra cheese. I smile at my sister, glad to see a little bit of her old self shining through as she asks that question. Brian agrees, and orders the pizzas. It's forty minutes later, and the pizzas arrive. Brian gets up to answer the door, pays, and then brings the pizzas over to the dinner table.

 

The three of us sit down together as a family and have dinner together. I ask Molly when and if she wants to start going back to school. Molly says that she’s not a big fan of school, but that as soon as she gets her memory back, she wants to go back to school. I nod, and we continue to eat our dinner. The rest of the meal is filled with silence, as we dig in.


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

Brian’s POV

 

It’s six hours later, when Justin’s cell phone rings again. I answer it, since my blonde has finally calmed down and fallen asleep. It’s Emmett again, and he gives me an update on Daphne’s condition. “It’s just exhaustion. Daphne has started her new job, plus she has her classes, and Jason, and getting set up in their new house, to worry about. So basically, she was spreading herself too thin.”

 

I thank Emmett for the information, and then hang up. I get up and walk over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. I drain it in two long gulps, before heading to the bedroom. I know that Justin needs all the rest he can get, but I also know that he would want me to tell him how Daphne is doing. So I walk into our bedroom, and I gently wake my blonde up. Justin rolls toward me, and opens one bleary eye.

 

“Is she okay?” His voice is soft as he asks his question. I nod, and give Justin a few more minutes to wake up, so that I can tell him what’s going on. When I can tell that he’s really awake, I tell Justin what Emmett told me. “Emmett called a few minutes ago, and said that Daphne collapsed from exhaustion. He said she’s spreading herself too thin. Emmett also said that he, Drew, and Jason, have everything under control.”

 

I look at Justin, who nods, thanks me, and then rolls over to go back to sleep. I smirk, knowing that when Justin wakes up in a few hours, he’s going to call Daphne to speak with her. I take a seat on the bed next to my blonde, and I run my fingers through his hair for a few moments. When Justin starts to shift in his sleep, I stop, so that he really can go back to sleep. I get up and walk back into the living room, turning off all the lights in the house, and locking the door, before joining Justin in our bed once more.

 

Later in the morning, when I wake up, I make breakfast for Molly and Justin, before going to wake them both up. usJtin automatically calls Daphne, and they talk for a little while. When the siblings take a seat at the table, I kiss Justin on the head, and I hug Molly. I tell them that I have to go to work today, to check on the progress of Kinnetic, and that I’ll be back this afternoon or tonight. I also tell them to call me if they need me, and I’ll come home right away.

 

I go back to the bedroom to get dressed quickly and brush my teeth. When I exit the bedroom, the two siblings tell me bye as I grab my keys to leave. I smile at them, before walking out the door. I get into my car, and head for Kinnetic. When I pull up a little while later, I’m surprised to be greeted at the door by Cynthia. She hands me a cup of coffee as I walk in, and I smile gratefully at her, before taking a quick sip. 

 

“I knew there was a reason I hired you,” I say jokingly. Cynthia rolls her eyes and says, “Oh please. I’m the only one who can handle you, next to Justin, that is. Speaking of Justin, how are he, Molly, and the twins doing?” I smirk at Cynthia’s comment about she and Justin being the only people who can handle me. Then when she asks how everyone is, I tell her. “Molly is doing okay, though we were hoping for more progress, sooner.”

 

Cynthia nods and then says, “Just give it some time. I’m sure Molly will be back to her old self soon. Well, she as much as she can, given everything that’s happened.” I nod, and then tell Cynthia about Justin, and about Daphne and Emmett calling us to let us know what’s going on. Cynthia nods at everything that I’ve said, and she replies, “I hope Daphne is okay.”

 

I smile at Cynthia and then say, “Me too, Cyn.“ I talk to Cynthia for a few more minutes, before heading to my office. On the way to my office, I run into Ted, almost literally. “Good morning, Theodore. I trust you’ve started getting everything ready for the Remson Pharmaceuticals pitch?” Ted nods, and so I send him on his way with a good morning, before walking into my office, and closing the door.

 

My day is long, and by the time 6 o’ clock rolls around, I pack up my things once more. Then I tell Cynthia and Ted that I’m leaving early, to go and see about Justin and Molly. I invite Ted and Cynthia over for dinner, and they both accept. When I get home from work a little while later, I walk into the kitchen to find Justin and Molly making dinner. I kiss Justin on the lips, before bending down to kiss Molly on the cheek.

 

“Do you two mind having some company for dinner tonight?” Molly and Justin look at each other, and I both know they are wondering who I’ve invited. They probably think it’s a client. “I’ve asked Ted and Cynthia over for dinner, to thank them for everything they have done.” I watch both siblings after I say who I’ve invited, and when they both nod, I smile. Then I tell them that I need a shower, and then I’ll help them finish making dinner. 

 

I take a quick shower, and then dress. When I’m done, I walk into the kitchen, and I help finish making dinner. A few minutes later, right as dinner finishes making, the doorbell rings. I tell Justin to get comfortable, and I ask Molly if she would like for me to help her into a chair at the table. Molly says no thanks, so I go and answer the door. Opening the door, I find Ted and Cynthia standing there, smiles on their faces.

 

“My, my, aren’t we eager?” I tease as I welcome both of them inside. Cynthia walks inside, thanks me for inviting her over, and then she heads straight for Justin and Molly. Ted walks inside, and we all sit down to dinner. We all talk and laugh, tell jokes, and have a good time in general.


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

Justin’s POV

 

_Two months and three weeks later_

 

Everything has been going great since that night about two months ago, when Brian invited Ted and Cynthia over for dinner. We have them over a few times a week now. The five of us get along great, and we have a great time together. Another good thing that has happened is that Molly is slowly starting to remember things. She remembers Brian, the girls, and Gus and JR too, and asks if we can fly the girls and the kids to see us soon.

 

Brian and I have talked about it, and we are thinking about inviting everyone over for Christmas in two months. So anyway, the changes to the house have been made, and Molly is able to get around a lot easier now. She no longer needs help transferring herself from her chair, to another place. The only thing she needs help with, is when we go somewhere in a car. Molly needs someone to be able to set her chair in the back, which Brian thankfully does.

 

The three of us agreed that after the babies are born, I’m definitely going to help out a lot more. Not that they blame me for not doing much right now. I mean, in my current state, it would be a bad idea to lift Molly or the wheelchair. But after the girls are born, I plan to help out a lot more, especially when it comes to helping out my family. Its midnight, and I’ve been trying to ignore the pain that’s slamming through my body, but it’s only getting worse.

 

Sitting up, I realize that I’ve gone into labor. Shit. “Brian,” I say softly, and I try to wake him up. It doesn’t work. “Brian!” I say his name louder, and this time I shake him. Brian wakes up instantly, his expression alarmed. He sits up as well, and asks me what’s wrong. “Brian, I think I’ve gone into labor.” At my words, Brian jumps out of bed, and throws some clothes on. He helps me get dressed, and then he helps me out of our room, calling out to Molly, to wake up and get dressed as quickly as possible, and to meet us at the car.

 

Brian helps me into the car, where thankfully my bag is sitting on the floor in the backseat. Molly comes wheeling out a few minutes later, and I’m so thankful. The pain is getting worse, as the contractions start coming faster and closer together. Molly wheels over to us, and lifts herself into the car. Brian goes around, and quickly puts her wheelchair into the back.

 

Then he gets behind the wheel, and quickly drives us to the hospital. When we get to the hospital, Brian bolts from the car, and goes to get help. Two EMT’s and a nurse help me into a wheelchair, and then I’m whisked away from Brian and Molly. I look over my shoulder, just before Brian is out of sight, and I ask him to make sure that Molly’s okay.

 

I watch as he turns around to go help Molly, and then I’m wheeled off to get ready. The nurse said that it’ll be time to have these babies before I know it. True to her word, it’s not long before Brian is rushed in, and I’m pushing for all I’m worth. The pain is intense, and my screaming is so loud that I can probably be heard in another state.

 

My labor was long and painful, and I never thought that it would end, but it did. I was in labor for 30 hours, before Katie and Krystal were born. Brian smiles at me, and kisses the top of my head. The girls are cleaned up and taken care of, before they are handed to Brian and me to hold. Brian holds Krystal, while I hold Katie. I ask the nurse if Molly can come in, and the nurse asks how old she is. I tell the nurse Molly’s age, and she says that Molly can come in.

 

I ask Brian if he will go and get Molly, and Brian agrees, before handing Krystal to me. I look down at our beautiful little girls, and a tear falls down my cheek because I’m so happy. A little while later, Molly wheels into the room, with Brian walking in right behind her. She stares at the girls, before asking if she can hold one of them. I nod, and then hand Katie to her. Brian tells Molly how to hold Katie, and I smile, watching as my little sister holds one of my little girls.

 

When Brian walks back over to me, I hand Krystal to him, and he smiles at me, before taking our other daughter into his arms. I smile, and then I give them several minutes to hold the girls. After a little while, I ask Brian to call my mother, and tell her that the girls have been born. I also ask Brian to tell my mom to spread the word, so that we don’t have to make a ton of phone calls. Brian nods, and then he hands Krystal back to me.

 

Moments later, he leaves the room to go and call my mother. I turn my attention back to Molly, who asks me which of the girls she is holding. “You are holding Katie, and I’m holding Krystal.” Molly nods, and then she turns her attention back to Katie, smiling down at the baby. I turn my attention back to Krystal, and I smile at my little girl. A few minutes later I look up, as Brian walks back into the room, and I hand Krystal to him. “I’ve called your mother and told her that the girls have been born. She has agreed to call everyone else, and let them know.”

 

I nod, watching as he carefully takes a seat while holding onto Krystal. We spend the next few hours together. We sign the birth certificates, and then talk about the things we are going to do, now that the girls have been born. After a while, I notice that Molly is starting to get tired. So I motion for Brian to take Katie from her, and I buzz a nurse in, and ask if she can bring an extra cot in. The nurse is the one from earlier. She takes one look at Molly, and then goes to get one. 

 

When she returns, Brian helps Molly onto the cot. He moves the wheelchair out of the way, but to where Molly can still get to it if she needs it. A little while later the nurse comes to take the girls, and Brian and I get comfortable, with me scooting over some so that he can lie in the bed next to me. I look at Brian, to see that he’s gone right to sleep. I close my eyes, glad and ready to do the same.


	18. Chapter 18

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

Brian’s POV

 

When I wake up later this afternoon, I remember everything that happened this morning. Katie and Krystal were born. I try to fight a smile, but I can’t. My, well our, two little girls are finally with us, and I’m so excited. I look at Justin, who’s still sleeping, and I find myself thanking everything in the world, that he and I are together. Even though I don’t believe in fate and shit, I do believe that we were made for each other.

 

I turn my attention to Molly, when I hear a small coughing noise coming from where we had set her up on the cot. Turning my attention to the young blonde, I’m wondering what’s going on, as she motions for me to come over. I get up, making sure not to wake Justin up. Then I walk over to Molly, and she asks me if I can get her wheelchair. I glance around the room, suddenly remembering that I moved her chair out of the way, before going to sleep.

 

I turn back to Molly and say, “Sure, let me get it.” I get her wheelchair, and watch as she moves herself from the cot, to the chair, and I smile. Molly has gotten great at moving from one place to her chair, and from her chair, to another place. Before she heads to the bathroom, I ask if when she is done, if she wants to head to the cafeteria with me. Molly nods, and then wheels off to the bathroom.

 

While Molly takes care of herself, I turn back to Justin, smiling down at my sleeping blonde. I walk over to him, and push his bangs out of his face. Right as I pull my hand away, Justin’s beautiful blue eyes flutter open. “Hi Sunshine, how are you feeling?” Justin smiles, and then says, “I feel like shit. But at least the girls have been born.” I nod, and then I kiss my blonde, whispering when I pull back, “I love you.”

 

Justin smiles at my words, and then he replies in kind. “I love you too. Where’s Molly?” After he speaks, Molly comes wheeling out of the bathroom. Seeing that her brother is awake, Molly quickly wheels over to us. “Hey Jus, how are you feeling?” Justin smiles a little at his sister. “I feel like I wish they had given me drugs.” Molly laughs, and then explains that there was no time. That there was barely enough time to get here, before the twins starting coming.

 

Justin nods, and then asks for the time. I look at my watch, and say that it’s 1 o’ clock in the afternoon. Justin tells Molly and I to go home and rest for a while, that he and the girls will be okay. I start to protest about leaving him alone, but Justin just shakes his head, and tells us to go home, have a shower, and get a little rest. Then he reminds me that we can always come back later. Finally I decide to give in, and nodding, I kiss Justin.

 

Molly kisses Justin on the cheek, and then the two of us exit the room. We stop by to see the girls once more, before we go home for a while. I take a shower, and call Jennifer to give her an update on how everyone here is doing. Then I call Emmett, Ted, and Cynthia, and do the same. I check the answering machine, and there are messages from Ted and Cynthia, asking why I never showed up for work this morning.

 

As I call Ted and Cynthia, I three-way them, to get all of this taken care of at once. When they both pick up, both of them start to tell me congratulations on the twin’s birth, and that they hope everyone is okay. I ask them to be quiet, and then when they shut up, I explain that I’m going to stay home with Justin for two weeks, to help him take care of the girls. I explain to them that means I’ll be working from home.

 

So if there are certain accounts, or if there is anything that needs to be discussed, then they will need to come over to our house. Cynthia agrees, and asks when a good time would be to come over, so that they can see the girls. I tell them that Justin will be coming home in a few days, and to give us a few days extra, before coming over. Cynthia says okay, and Ted just remains silent. When he hasn’t spoken in several minutes, I say, “Theodore, are you still there?”

 

Ted finally speaks, saying, “I’m still here. When would be a good time for me to come over, too?” I tell Ted and Cynthia to come over on the same day, so that there aren’t several people coming over every single day. They both agree, and then we talk business for a few minutes, before hanging up. I take a slow shower, and then I step out, dry, and change into a new set of clothes.

 

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, I decide to wait and put on my socks and shoes, and go to see how Molly is doing. I knock on the door, before pushing it open and walking inside. I smile at the sight that greets me when I enter her room. Molly must have hurried to take her shower and do her hair, because she lies sprawled out across her bed, fast asleep. I chuckle softly, and then leave the room to get my instant camera real quick.

 

When I return to Molly’s room, I snap a quick picture of her sprawled out across her bed, asleep. When the picture comes out of the camera a few seconds later, and starts to form, I smile. Then I walk silently out of her room once more, closing the door silently behind me. As I go to save the camera, my cell phone rings, so I go back to Justin’s and my bedroom. Answering my cell phone, I walk over to the bed, and set the camera and picture down on the bedside table.

 

Flipping open my phone, I smile when I see Daphne’s name and phone number. “Hi Daphne, yes the girls are okay. Yes Justin and Molly are okay. Yes, I’m okay with the idea of being a father again. Yes I miss you and Jason.” As I answer all of her questions before she’s even asked them, Daphne starts to laugh. Acting innocent I ask, “What? I was just answering the questions that I knew were going to come up.”

 

We talk for a little while longer, with me asking how she and Jason are doing. Daphne tells me that they are fine, and that both she and Jason, are taking a month off of work. Daphne says that since she passed out on Liberty Avenue, everyone has been hovering around her all of the time. Then she asks if she and Jason could come and spend some time with us, the girls, and Molly.

 

Even though I just told Ted and Cynthia not to come over yet, I think having Daphne and Jason come over, would be a great idea. Daphne will be able to relax, and both she and Justin will be able to see each other, and spend some time together. Also, all of us will get to know Jason a little better. Daphne and I talk for a while and arrange everything, before hanging up.


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Nineteen

 

Justin’s POV

 

I spend a few hours alone in the hospital, as Brian and Molly go home to shower and have some quiet. Right as I decide to close my eyes and take a nap, the phone next to my bed rings. I lean over and answer it, surprised when I hear Brian’s voice on the other end. He tells me that Daphne called a little while ago, and that he invited her and Jason over to spend some time with us. I smile at Brian’s words, loving how he takes good care of our friends.

 

We talk for a while, and when I ask where Molly is, he tells me that she’s sleeping. Brian asks me how I’m feeling, and how the twins are doing. I tell him that all three of us are fine, and he tells me that he’s glad Daphne‘s going to be okay as well. We talk for a while, before I tell Brian that I have to go. I need to take care of the girls. We each say bye, and then hang up. I smile when the nurses bring in the girls.

 

Then when they place the girls in my arms, I smile down at my little girls. The nurses tell me how to take care of the girls, and I do. When I’m through, I spend the rest of the time talking softly to Katie and Krystal. I can’t wait to take the girls home, and let them get used to everything. I smile as I think of how every holiday is going to be now, since the twins have been born.

 

I was so happy to see that both of the girls were born with full heads of hair. I bet that Brian was excited about it too. Looking at the girls, I know that I’ll do everything in me, to make sure that they have wonderful lives. I know that I’ll do my best to make sure no one hurts them. I know damn well, that Brian will do the same. He’s going to tear into anyone who dares to mess with our girls.

 

I chuckle softly, as I think of when our girls grow up, and we have to protect them from hormonal time bombs called teenage boys. I wonder if Brian and Molly are going to come over again later today. Well either way, I bet that if the don’t return, at least they will be here tomorrow. The nurses come back in, to take the girls once more, and even though I’m sad to see the twins go, I understand.

 

I turn on the TV after the nurses take the girls away. I surf the channels for a while, trying to find something interesting to watch. I freeze, and I feel the blood drain from my face, when I see Ethan on the TV. After a few minutes, I force myself to move, and I turn the volume up on the TV. I can’t help but wonder what he’s talking about. After listening to his interview for a few minutes, I feel like I’m going to throw up.

 

Ethan talks about the fact that his tour is just ending, and he wants to try and get back together with a certain blonde. Gross, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. I quickly change the channel, not wanting to think about Ethan anymore. I know that when I get out of the hospital, I’ll tell everyone not to tell Ethan where I’m at. I don’t want him showing up at mine and Brian’s home, trying to get me back with bullshit words and flowers.

 

I’m not interested in anything that Ethan has to offer anymore. I know that Brian loves me, and that’s everything that I’ll ever need. I just know though, that when Brian finds out Ethan is back in Pittsburgh and is looking for me, he’s going to be out for blood. I can’t help but chuckle at the idea of Brian and Ethan going at it. I can almost hear Ethan whining and begging Brian not to hit his face, or break his fingers.

 

Is it wrong of me to actually find the idea of Brian flipping out on Ethan, funny as hell? I know its mean, but I just can’t help myself. I turn the volume up on the TV, and then I start to flip through the channels once more. I find a game show, and I turn the sound up, just a little more, before starting to watch it. I find myself smiling when I realize that I know most of the answers to all of the questions that are being asked.

 

I watch for a little while longer, before going back to the channel where I had seen the interview with Ethan. Annoyingly enough, when I turn it back to that channel, the interview is still on. I groan out loud, when the interviewer asks if Ethan has someone special in his life. Earlier in the interview, Ethan said that he had new representation. So I figure that they are okay with him being gay.

 

I continue to watch the interview for a few more minutes, freezing again, when Molly wheels in, Brian walking in behind her. They arrive at the same time the interviewer asks for the name of the man Ethan’s trying to get back. “His name is Justin Taylor.” I would have fallen off the bed, if it hadn’t been for Brian quickly walking over to me, just in time to catch me, to keep me from falling on the floor.

 

I hear Molly say “Shit!” under her breath, and Brian and I both look up, as he helps me back into the bed. We turn to look at Molly, to find an angry look on her face as she stares at the TV screen. “Molly, what in the world possessed you to say that?” My sister gives me a look, and then says, “Oh please, Justin. You think Ethan is such a great guy, but he’s not. Ethan just wants to break you and Brian up. I hope you’re not going to let him break up our family.”


	20. Chapter 20

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty

 

Brian’s POV

 

I listen to what Molly is saying, and I hear the truth in her words. I know that Ethan feels bad about leaving Justin behind to go on tour, but I also know that he cheated on Justin. To tell you the truth, I’m not surprised. As much as I love my Sunshine, I’m glad that he finally figured out that no one is perfect. He was after me for a long time, trying to get me to be monogamous. I resisted, but after a while, fucking other men got old and boring.

 

I now find it beautiful to fuck the same man every night. For some reason, each time we fuck, I feel like I’m finding out something new about him. I love the feeling, and I hope that it never goes away. I never in my life thought that I would feel this way about someone, but I do. I can’t imagine a life without my Sunshine anymore, and I don’t even want to try to. As I snap out of my thoughts, I find Justin scolding Molly for her words.

 

I decide to take pity on Molly, because she has a valid point, and because I’m quite fond of the littlest Taylor. “Justin, don’t fault Molly because she could automatically see through his bullshit. I did too, but I didn’t say a fucking word, because I thought that you were happy with him. In all honesty though, Molly said the same exact things that I’m thinking right now. So don’t bitch at her, when you know it’s me, that you’re pissed off at.”

 

Molly smiles at me, and when I see her version of Justin’s ‘Sunshine smile’ I can’t help but smile myself. Then I turn back to my blonde, to find him frowning at me. “Brian, you can’t tell me who to be friends with.” I roll my eyes, but nod. “I’m not telling you, I’m merely suggesting that you not be friends with him.” I look at Molly out of the corner of my eye, to see her nodding her head in agreement. “Brian’s right about Ethan, Justin. Besides, why would you want to try and be friends with him? Ethan is a jerk.”

 

I force myself not to smile at Molly’s words. I just love that no matter what; she still likes me more than she ever liked Ethan. I find that a personal victory for me. My thoughts must show on my face, for Molly just smiles at me, before turning to Justin and asking if we can see the twins. Justin gives both Molly and I a look, but then he nods and buzzes the nurse, asking her to bring the twins back in.

 

A few minutes later, the nurse (who we learned is named Shelly) brings the girls back in the room. She hands Krystal to Molly and Katie to me. I smile and then reach over for the camera that I had brought from the house. Justin takes a few pictures, in which both Molly and I take turns holding both of the girls. Then Molly takes a picture of me holding Katie, and I take a picture of Justin holding Krystal.

 

When we finish taking the pictures, Shelly walks back in, and she says that Justin can go home in a few days. I’m so glad, and I can’t wait for my blonde and our girls to be home with us. I know that Justin misses our house, and being able to be with just our family. The five of us spend the day together, and we talk to Emmett and Daphne on the phone, setting everything up for Daphne and Jason’s upcoming visit. 

 

_A few days later_

 

Molly and I go to pick up Justin and the twins at the hospital. Daphne and Jason arrived last night, and they are at the house, asleep. We pick up Justin and the twins, and start back to the house. When we walk inside, Justin says that he’s going to take care of the twins, and then go lie down for a while. I nod, knowing that my blonde is tired, and that he’s glad to be home once more. I bet when Justin reaches the bed, he’s going to be out cold in a matter of seconds.

 

My blonde takes care of our daughters, and when I offer to help, he just ignores my offer. Justin finishes taking care of the girls, and then he lies down in bed, and is out cold within seconds, just like I knew he would. So Molly and I entertain ourselves with games and talking for a few hours. When Daphne and Jason wake up, we spend some time talking. An hour after that, Justin wakes up and brings the twins into the living room to join us.

 

When Daphne’s eyes fall on the twins, she starts to cry, and immediately asks to hold both of our little girls. Justin and I both agree, and he hands our girls to her. The rest of us watch fascinated, as Daphne automatically takes to the twins, acting as if they have been part of the family for forever, instead of just being born a few days ago.

 

All of us spend some time together, and during that time, Jennifer calls, and starts driving me crazy. She wants to know when she can fly in, to check on all of us. I suggest that she wait a while before showing up, since we aren't ready to be around tons of people yet. With Daphne, Jason, Molly, Justin, the twins, and me, it’s a lot of people already. There are seven people in our house already.

 

When things start to calm down, Justin gets up and turns on a movie. We all watch ‘Titanic,’ which makes me want to hurl. I’m not a real big fan of sappy movies, but for some reason I find myself unable to look away from the TV screen.


	21. Chapter 21

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-One

 

Justin’s POV

 

When the movie ends, Daphne and I sneak off to spend some time together with the girls. We talk about her collapsing on Liberty Avenue, and she holds both of the girls. Daphne talks to Katie and Krystal, and I can tell she is starting to want kids of her own. I tell Daphne that I’m glad she’s okay, and I ask her why she let things get so bad, that she ended up collapsing. Daphne tells me that she just had way too much on her plate.

 

“Well, why didn’t you tell Jason that you need some help with things?” Daphne gives me a look, and I hold my hands up in surrender. “Fine, but Daphne you can’t keep on doing this. You collapsed from exhaustion, and you’re lucky that it wasn’t something much worse. You need to take it easy. It’s like Brian taught me, you need to know when to ask for help.”

 

Daphne nods, thinking about what I’m saying, and a few moments later she starts to speak. “I don’t know how to ask for help. I’m good at giving help, but I’m not good at receiving it. I’m so used to handling things on my own. I’m just not used to having someone else take over.” I know what she means. “Daphne, you and Jason are married. You need to start letting him help you, so that you aren’t stressed to the breaking point.”

 

Daphne and I continue to talk for a while, and as we are talking, she mentions that she wants to have a baby. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? Right now I mean? You and Jason already have a lot going on, Daphne. Do you want to add a child to that? I’m not saying that you and Jason shouldn’t have children. I’m just saying that maybe you guys should wait for a more appropriate time.”

 

Daphne looks at me, and when I look in her eyes, I see that she’s crying. I gently take the twins from her, and put them in their cribs. Then I walk back over to Daphne, and take a seat next to her on Brian’s and my bed. “Daphne, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Is something wrong with Jason?” Daphne starts to really cry, so I pull her to my chest and into my arms, hugging her tightly, letting her know that everything is going to be okay.

 

“Justin, I want to have a baby, but I’m afraid. Jason and I have already tried to have a baby once, and I had a miscarriage. I don’t want that to happen again. I want to have a son or a daughter. I’m so scared.” I let Daphne talk. As she does, I just continue hugging her, and whispering that everything is going to be okay. Daphne hugs me back, and we fall into silence, gathering strength from each other.

 

After a while, we end the hug. Suddenly, Brian walks into the room, with Jason right behind him. Daphne and I both look up, as our men approach us. Brian kisses my cheek, and Jason kisses Daphne sweetly on the lips. Brian and Jason ask if everything is okay, and Daphne tells them that we were just talking about some things. They nod and then ask if we want to watch another movie.

 

I tell them all that I need to take care of the girls. Brian offers to help me, and this time I take him up on is offer. I feed and change Katie, and Brian feeds and changes Krystal. After making sure that both of the girls have been take care of, we put them back in their cribs, so that they can sleep. I take the monitor with me, turning it on and setting it down on the table next to the couch, as the rest of us sit down.

 

I look over at Molly, to see that she has passed out in the recliner. I get up once more, and grab a blanket from the closet. Closing the door once more, I walk over to Molly, and cover her with the blanket. I smile at my sister, and push her hair out of her face. She looks so peaceful sleeping, and I know that in her dreams, it’s the one place where everything is still normal for her.

 

After taking care of Molly, I resume my seat next to Brian. Brian grabs the remote, and turns on the movie. The movie we watch this time is called 28 Weeks Later. It’s the sequel to 28 Days Later, and it’s about Zombies. I flinch every time one of zombies starts going after the people, trying to eat their flesh. Yuck. About half way into the movie, I force myself to close my eyes and think of something else.

 

Before I realize it, I must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing I know I feel someone shaking me awake, and forcing my eyes open, I look up to see Brian put a finger to his lips, and he motions for me to follow him to bed. As I get up, Brian gently wakes up Daphne and Jason, and suggests that they would be more comfortable sleeping in their room. Daphne and Jason nod, and they head for their room. Brian walks over to Molly, and picks her up, bringing her to her room. I bring Molly’s wheelchair to her room, and then Brian and I head for our own room, to go to sleep.

 

We crawl into bed, and Brian slips his arm around my waist. Getting comfortable, I rest against Brian’s chest, as he runs the fingers of his other hand through my hair. We talk for a few minutes; before I rest my hand on top of the one Brian has resting on my waist. Then I close my eyes and say good night. Brian replies in kind, and then I feel myself starting to drift off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Author's notes: Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing. Thanks to my wonderful beta Judy, for all her help.

* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Brian’s POV

 

The next morning when I wake up, I head for the shower. When I get out I dress slowly, loving the quiet of the morning. With everyone else still sleeping I know that I’ll have at least have an hour or two to myself. I check on the girls, and when I see that they are awake, I pick them up and feed and change them, letting Justin get some much-needed rest. Then I take the girls into the kitchen and get them set up, while I make breakfast for the adults.

 

In the middle of making breakfast, Daphne and Molly enter the kitchen. I grin at the two young women, and then I kiss both of them on the cheek before going back to making breakfast. Molly asks if she can help and after I get the plates, glasses, and silverware, I hand them to her, and I ask if she would mind setting the table. Molly agrees, as Daphne takes a seat at the table, slumping down in her chair a bit.

 

As I continue to make breakfast, I talk to both of the young women. I ask Molly how she’s feeling, and I talk to Daphne about what’s going on in her life as well. Daphne tells me that she and Jason are talking about trying to have another baby. I set down my cooking utensils in surprise, at hearing this for the first time. I didn’t know that she and Jason have been trying to have a baby.

 

I mean, I know that Daphne wants kids. I just didn’t think she would be thinking about that, with everything that has been going on lately. We talk for a little while longer, before Jason and Justin finally decide to make their appearance. When they take a seat at the table, I say good morning to Jason, before kissing Justin good morning. When we break from the kiss, I go to finish making breakfast.

 

When everything is finished cooking, everyone serves themselves, and we sit down to a nice breakfast. I look over at Molly and Daphne, and seeing them talking quietly to each other, wonder what they’re talking about. I look over at Jason and Justin to find them talking amongst themselves as well. So I just smile and turn my attention to the twins, smiling down at Krystal and Katie.

 

We have a nice breakfast together, and when all of the dishes are cleaned and everything is put away, I ask everyone what they feel like doing today. Daphne suggests that we go to the library and get a few books. We decide to go later this afternoon. A few more suggestions are made, like going to the movies, and maybe going to a museum. So we do. We go to the library, we go to the movies, and then we go to the museum. Going to the movies was a bit frustrating, since Molly had to use the extra space for the handicapped individuals.

 

The whole affair at the movies is something that I never want to be witness to again. Some people are just plain rude as hell. I know to hear this coming from me, hell must be freezing over. But honestly, some people need a kick in the ass. Molly can’t help the way she is, and neither could the man who was sitting next to her. Some rude asshole kept bitching and complaining that every time he tried to leave his seat to go to the bathroom, get something to eat, or something to drink, he always found Molly and the other man blocking his way.

 

When management came and talked to the man, things only got worse. So what happened was that the man was escorted from the theater. A few employees who agreed with the man were fired, and to make matters even more annoying, they restarted the movie, since the guy had spent half of the movie griping and causing problems. Needless to say, we are never going back to that theater.

 

When the movie finally ended, we headed for the library. Each of us got several books to read, for when we needed some time alone. I got three books, Justin got five books, Molly got several books, Daphne got two books, and Jason got one really long book. After setting the books in the car, we headed for the museum and looked around for a few hours at everything. When dinner time rolled around I figured that it was time for all of us to go home and get some rest.

 

So I drove everyone to the house and when we were all inside, I asked if anyone objected to having pizza ordered and delivered. No one objected so I asked what to get on the pizzas. In the end, I ordered three large pizzas with two toppings apiece. There were two cheese pizzas, two with mushrooms, and two with pepperoni. It was an hour and ten minutes later when we got them. Thankfully they weren’t cold; otherwise I would have really called and complained.

 

The pizzas were still warm, but we nuked them in the microwave anyway. We spent most the night catching up together, and talking about some of the things that we want to do or try in the future. Justin says that he would like to have more kids. I feel my mouth drop open in shock, knowing that as my blonde says this, I know he will want me to be the one to carry our next children.

 

Daphne, Molly, and Jason all take one look at me, and then they burst out laughing. After everyone calms down, Molly tells us that she wants to go back to school. She hasn’t been to school since a few days before the accident, and has a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, if she ever wants to graduate. I ask Molly if she would like me to hire a tutor for her. She looks at me and says that she can’t just keep living off Justin and me. 

 

I assure Molly that she’s not, and that we love helping her. Molly says that she wants to try and get a job soon. When I ask what she has in mind, Molly says that she has applied to be a companion at a nearby nursing home, volunteering to read and spend some time with the elderly. I smile at the littlest Taylor. Molly is a one of a kind young woman, and I’m glad to know her. I ask her if they have called for an interview yet and she says that they haven’t called back yet.


	23. Chapter 23

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful beta Judy. You're the best.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Three

 

Molly’s POV

 

We all talk for a while, and when I get tired, I tell everyone that I’m going to spend some time in my room. So I do, and I read for a while. Then, before I feel like going to sleep I call my mother, and see how everyone in Pittsburgh is doing. After speaking to my mother, I call Paul and tell him that we aren’t going to work out. I tell him that Justin is gay, and that if he’s going to be a homophobic jerk like my father, then I want nothing to do with him or Craig.

 

Paul tells me that we are going to be together no matter what. He says that my father set it up, so no matter what I think or feel, we are going to be together. I scoff and tell him that if he bothers my mother, or tries to find out where my brother and his partner live and shows up, I’ll call the police. Paul tells me that it doesn’t matter, that he will be seeing me soon enough.

 

I sigh and hang up the phone before pulling the blanket over me, trying to close my eyes and fall asleep. But sleep doesn’t come to me. So I lie in my bed for a while wishing that things were different. I wish that I had a normal family where everyone got a long, and that my father didn’t hate Justin and all of us because we choose to be around him, Brian, the twins, and their friends.

 

Just as I’m about to finally fall asleep my cell phone rings. Justin had ordered a cell phone for me on E-Bay a few weeks ago, and I got it last week. I haven’t used it much because so many things have been happening. I have all of the phone numbers that I need inside it so I’m surprised when my cell phone goes off, right before I’m about to go to sleep.

 

Reaching over to the bedside table, I grab my cell phone and flip it open. I’m surprised when I hear my father on the other end of the line. “Dad?” I question, sitting up as I listen to him speak. He asks me where Justin lives, and then tells me that he wants to come and get me. I tell my dad that I’m not going to give him the address, and that Paul and I are over.

 

When my father asks why Paul and I are over, I explain to him that Paul is a homophobic jerk. When my father starts to get angry, I cringe and pull the phone away from my ear. “Molly, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Paul is perfect for you! He’s more than ready to take you away from those disgusting fags and away from seeing such acts of perversion!"

 

I can’t believe that my father is acting and talking like this. When I go over to his house, we never talk about Justin. He asks about my mother, but whenever I mention Justin, something happens, and before I know it, we are talking about something else. I can’t stand the fact that I let my father get away with treating Justin so unfairly.

 

It just goes to show that I’m finally starting to grow up, and pay more attention to the things and people around me. I try to talk to my father about Justin, but the only thing he has to say on the topic, is to ask if Justin has found a nice girl to settle down with and get married to. I tell my father that Justin and Brian are married, and then I mention Katie and Krystal. When my father hears that Justin and Brian have had children, he starts ranting.

 

“You mean that someone actually let them adopt children? What kind of idiot does something like that? Who in their right minds would ever let one fag raise a child, let alone two? They should be afraid that the fags would molest the children.” My mouth drops open in shock at my father’s words, and for several minutes I can’t say anything.

 

I quickly end the discussion with my father with these last parting words. “Justin is the same person he always was. When you think of him, you think of the little boy that he used to be, before he came out to you and mom.” Then I hang up the phone, and after going to the bathroom, I get back in my bed once more. I know I won’t be able to sleep for a while, so I turn on the TV and watch it on mute.

 

The next morning when I wake up, I go and take my bath. When I’m through, I’m surprised when my cell phone rings. I dry off and get dressed for the day before I answer my cell phone. When I answer, I’m surprised to hear my mother’s voice on the other end. “Molly, I need to speak with your brother. So please go and wake him up.” I don’t like the feeling of panic that is forming in me at my mother’s words.

 

But I do as she asks, and I get into my wheelchair and grabbing my cell phone once more, go to Brian and Justin’s room. I knock on the door and a few minutes later I blush when Brian opens it, standing before me in a pair of skin-tight, black boxers that leave nothing to the imagination. I quickly thrust the phone at Brian, explaining that my mother wants to talk to Justin, before I wheel away as quickly as possible.

 

As I turn around and start wheeling away, I hear Brian talking to my mother before he wakes Justin up, to tell him that my mother wants to speak to him. I stay in my room for an hour, before deciding to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I reach the kitchen and before I wheel myself inside, I hear Brian and Justin talking about the call from my mother.

 

So I stop where I am and listen. “I don’t know what to do. My father has been harassing my mother ever since the accident, trying to get her to tell him where Molly is. She says that he called her today after speaking to Molly last night, and demanded she tell him where we are, so that he can come and take Molly away. Brian, what if my father tries to get custody of Molly? I don’t want him to hurt her when she does something that he doesn’t like."

 

I smile at my brother’s words, and a few moments later I wheel myself into the kitchen. “Justin, I don’t want to go with dad. When I go to his house I try to talk about you. He either acts like you don’t exist, or he asks me if you have gotten on the ‘right path’ and have found a nice girl to settle down with.” I pause, afraid of telling Brian and Justin that I told my father that they are married and about the girls.

 

After a few moments, I decide that I better had better tell them, in case my father somehow finds out where we are and tries to take the twins away from them. I want Brian and Justin to be ready for anything. “Um, I think that I did something really bad.” Justin takes a seat next to me and Brian takes one across from me. Both men are each holding one of the twins in their arms.

 

Justin prods me to talk. “Molly, I’m sure whatever you did, it can be fixed.” I sigh softly, and then tell them that I told my father about them being married and the twins. I look at Brian and he looks really angry. I feel scared so I quickly turn away. Suddenly, it’s as if Brian senses that he’s scaring me, because he tells me to look at him again.

 

“Molly, I’m not angry at you. I’m glad that you are okay with everything and want to tell people about the family. I’m just angry at Craig, and the fact that can’t he understand Justin will always be his son, his only son, and that he is wasting time with the hate he feels.” I nod, listening to what Brian is saying. Then I wheel myself away from the table and start to make my breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my awesome beta Judy.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Four

 

Justin’s POV

 

_Two months and three weeks after the twins' birth._

 

I’ve been talking to Daphne lately and for some reason now, she’s been asking me for my sperm. I asked her point blank if Jason is sterile, and she said no. When I ask her why she wants me to father her child, Daphne tells me the truth. She and Jason talked to the doctor and even though Jason isn’t sterile, they have been having trouble getting pregnant again.

 

I don’t know what to say for several minutes, but when I do finally speak; I ask if she has talked to Jason about this. Daphne nods, and says that both of them hoped I would consent to their request. She tells me that if after this time she doesn’t get pregnant, she will get checked out herself and Jason will get checked out again as well. I run a hand through my hair, trying to buy myself some time.

 

“I’ll have to talk this over with Brian, you know. It’s only been two months and three weeks since the twins were born. He might not be happy about this. If I agree to do it and things work out, the four of us will have to sit down and talk.” Daphne nods, and then she gets up and leaves the room. I turn back to the twins, smiling at my daughters.

 

I get the feeling that Brian is going to flip out when I talk to him about Daphne’s request. Though in the end, Brian is going to tell me that it’s my decision. I don’t know what to do, as I sit here talking to Katie and Krystal. Katie has taken to Brian, and Krystal is more comfortable with me. It’s strange having two tiny little people to look after, who rely on you for everything that they need.

 

I start talking to Katie and Krystal trying to put aside Daphne’s request for a moment, but no matter how much I try to, I can’t. I don’t know if I want to do this. Would I have to give up my rights to this child, as Brian had to do with Gus? I’m not sure if I’m mature enough to do it if they ask me to. I love kids as anyone can see with Gus, Katie and Krystal, but I don’t know if I would like Jason to be known as the father of my child.

 

I don’t like what I would probably be labeled as. I’d probably be ‘Uncle Justin’ or something. I couldn’t stand having my own son or daughter call me ‘Uncle Justin.’ I take a few breaths to calm myself, and when I hear someone approaching I’m surprised when Molly wheels herself into the room. “Are you really going to help Daphne and Jason have a baby?”

 

I can only shrug at Molly’s question. I think that it would be kind of fucked up, when the child was older and had three dads. The child would be like, “I have three dads and one mom. I have my Dad, Daddy Jason, and Daddy Brian.” I cover my face with my hands. The child’s teacher’s and principal would be like ‘what the fuck is going on with this family?’

 

Sighing, I keep my eyes covered, and I listen as Molly wheels away once more. A few minutes later, I know it’s Brian who is walking into the room now. I can always tell when he is nearby. Forcing myself to look up, I meet Brian’s curious and concerned gaze. He takes a seat next to me on the bed and asks, “You want to tell me what’s going on that’s got you so stressed out already?”

 

I wave the question away, not ready to tell him about Daphne’s request just yet. I hand Katie to Brian, and he starts talking softly to our daughter. I pick up Krystal, holding her close to my chest. I press a soft kiss against Krystal’s forehead, knowing that it won’t always be like this. It won’t always be just the four of us, especially if Brian and I agree that I should take on Daphne’s request.

 

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet. But when I am, I’ll tell you. We will need to sit down and talk about a lot of things pretty soon, though. Daphne has asked me to do something for her, and I’m not ready to talk about it just yet. I’ll probably be ready to talk about it tomorrow.” Brian nods and we lapse into silence for a few minutes. After five minutes have passed, Brian starts speaking again.

 

“Is this about the twins?” I stare at Brian, surprised. He sighs softly and then continues. “I see the way that Daphne has been looking at the girls and I know that she wants a child. I’ve also talked to Jason, and he told me the situation. I want you to know that whatever you decide, I’m completely behind you.” I smile at my husband, before setting Krystal down in her crib.

 

Brian sets Katie down in her crib as well. Then when he walks over to me, I pull him close and kiss him. I run my fingers through his hair, loving how soft it is. We make out for a few minutes, before my cell phone goes off. I pull out of the kiss and away from Brian, to answer my cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, I don’t recognize the number that I see.

 

Answering my phone, I’m surprised at the voice I hear on the other end. “I want to speak to your sister right now.” I roll my eyes when I hear Craig’s voice on the other end of the line. “How the hell did you get my cell phone number?” I fall silent and wait for him to tell me. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’ve corrupted Molly, and she’s turned into a fag lover.”

 

Sighing, I say, “I didn’t corrupt her. Molly loves me, I’m her brother. She also loves Brian because he is my partner, and she loves the girls because they are her nieces. They are your granddaughters but you’ll never see them, that’s for damn sure.” What my father says next, scares the shit out of me. “I’ll be seeing them a lot more than you or Kinney ever will and the same goes for Molly as well.”


	25. Chapter 25

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta Judy for being such an awesome friend, and for all her help. Warning! This chapter contains mention of minor character death. If you don't like that, or it makes you too upset, then you might not want to read this chapter.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

Daphne's POV

 

I lie in bed with Jason and we talk about how things are going to change if Justin decides to help us. From the look I saw on his face I can tell that Justin was expecting me to ask him anything except that. I also know that Jason has told Brian about what’s going on. I can only hope that when Brian and Justin sit down together, that they will agree to help us.

 

If they don’t, then Jason and I will either have to get a surrogate or look into adoption. I really hope that we don’t have to resort to either of those options, but we will just have to wait and see what happens. Jason and I have decided that tomorrow we are going to get checked out as we wait for Justin’s answer. Either way, we will be able have something else to think about while we wait.

 

The idea of having a child by my best friend scares and excites me at the same time. When we were little, there was always something different about Justin but I always ignored it. I always played house with Justin, with me as the mom and him as the dad. We would have a doll as the baby and we were such a happy family. But I know it’s never to be.

 

Justin is a gay man and he and Brian are married. So I’ve given up on the idea of us ever being together in a romantic or sexual way. Besides, when Justin and I did sleep together it was good, but really weird. It also messed up our friendship for a while. Another thing that I’m keeping an eye on is Justin. He told me that a few months ago; he thinks he started to remember the Prom.

 

I hope that Justin does get the memory of that night back. It was so romantic until Chris Hobbs went and ruined everything. As I think all of this, I look over at Jason to see that he has fallen asleep. I smile at my husband, finding myself loving him more and more each day. I never knew that it could feel this good to be in love with someone. I love being with Jason every day of our lives. 

 

I cover Jason up some more since I know that he gets cold easily during the night. I also cover myself a little more and scoot closer to Jason for some body heat as well. A few minutes later I find myself falling asleep as well. When I wake up the next morning, my hands feel cold sheets, I know that Jason is already up and having breakfast with everyone else.

 

I walk into the kitchen, and start to make myself some breakfast. In a week or so, Jason and I will have to return home to Pittsburgh. I really don’t want to leave, but our home is back in Pittsburgh. I’m trying to decide if I should ask Jason if we can move here to New York. He will tell me that his practice is back in Pittsburgh, and that our friends and family are all there as well.

 

I want to move here to New York. I want to be close to Brian and Justin, since I know that Molly will be going back home to Pittsburgh soon to live with Jennifer and and Tucker once more. As I enter the kitchen, Justin’s cell phone rings and he asks me to answer it, since Molly, Brian and Jason have gone for a quick trip to the store. So I answer his phone, not recognizing the number on his caller ID.

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line asks, “Is this the phone of Justin Taylor?” I freeze and my blood turns to ice, as I force the word “Yes,” out. The voice on the other end of the line continues. “We need to speak with him urgently. It’s regarding his mother.” I quickly get up and hand the phone to Justin, thrusting it into his hands, surprising him.

 

“Hello? Yes, this is Justin Taylor. What? When did she? Does anyone know who did it? Who found her?” Justin asks a few more questions, and then he hangs up the phone and turns to me. “That was the Pittsburgh PD. My mother is dead.” My mouth drops open in an ‘O’ of surprise, as Justin continues to speak. “Here I thought today was going to be a good day. I finally remember the Prom, and now I find out that my mother is dead.”

 

I start to panic when Justin drops to the floor. I quickly run over to him and as I sit on the floor next to him, I pull out my cell phone and call Brian. I tell him that they need to hurry up and get back here, that it’s an emergency. When Brian starts to ask what’s going on, I hang up on him. I turn back to Justin and try to help him to his feet. We need to go and see about the twins.

 

After trying to get Justin to snap out of his daze for a few minutes, I finally get up and fill a glass with water. I walk back into the room and throw the cold water onto the blonde. Justin seems to slowly snap out of his daze and he stares at me, before looking down at his clothes which are now wet. “Why did you do that, Daphne?” I sigh and then tell Justin that I was afraid he might have been going into shock.

 

Justin nods and then he asks me why. I remind him what just happened, and that we were going to check on the twins. Justin nods and I follow him to the Master Bedroom. When we walk into the room we change the twins and after taking care of everything else for them, we bring the girls into the kitchen, and start making their breakfast. I play with the girls, while Justin gets their food ready.


	26. Chapter 26

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Judy, a wonderful friend and an awesome beta.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Six

 

Brian’s POV

 

Since Daphne called my cell phone and told me to come home right away I find myself starting to panic that something might be wrong with Justin or one of the girls. When she hangs up on me I feel my fear rise even more. So I quickly walk back over to Molly and Jason to let them know that Daphne called and that something is wrong, so we need to get back.

 

We quickly pay for our things and then head back to the car. We get everything and everyone settled and then we start back to the house. I hope that nothing is seriously wrong with Justin or the girls. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost them. I pull up in front of the house a few minutes later. I quickly get Molly’s wheelchair out and park it by the door, leaving her to get into her chair by herself.

 

I race into the house, leaving Jason and Molly at the car. I quickly unlock the door and go inside of the house searching for Justin, Daphne and the twins. When I don’t automatically see anyone, I start calling out to Daphne and Justin, trying to find out where they are. After a few moments I run into Justin’s and my bedroom hoping that they are there.

 

I find Justin and Daphne, each one holding one of the girls. I quickly cross the room to where they are and I ask if everything is okay. Justin looks up at me and shakes his head no, but when I go to ask him what’s wrong, I sneak a quick glance over at Daphne who just shakes her head no - meaning that right now is not the best time to ask what happened.

 

I nod when Daphne shakes her head at me. I turn back to Justin and ask him again. When Justin answers me his voice is soft and I hear the pain in it. Hearing the pain in my partner’s voice makes me freeze for a moment since I’m already panicking about what could be wrong. “The girls are fine, Brian. I’m the one who’s falling apart. How am I going to tell Molly? This is going to kill her.”

 

I listen as my blonde talks and I have no idea what he means so I tell him. “Justin, I don’t understand what you mean. What are you talking about? What could be so bad?” Justin looks up at me and into my eyes. I see a deep sadness in his eyes and I feel like I’m drowning. Scooting closer to my partner I ask, “What’s going on?” Justin’s next words stop me cold.

 

“My mother is dead.” I don’t know how to react at first. Surprise is the main thing that I feel but something just doesn’t sit right with me. “How did she die?” I ask softly. Justin’s blue eyes are clouded in pain. “She was shot.” I feel my mouth drop open in surprise and I ask where Tucker was while this happened. “Tucker was out of town, visiting his sister Marie.”

 

I nod and then ask if the police have any suspects. Justin sighs softly and says, “They don’t need any suspects, I know who it is. His 9mm caliber gun was found at the house.” I pause for a moment and then say what I was afraid of all along. “Craig?” When Justin nods, I sigh and watch as his shoulders drop in defeat. “Brian, what are we going to do? I don’t know anything about raising a teenager, much less a teenage girl.”

 

I laugh softly, and then pull Justin into a hug so that I can speak softly into his ear. “Sunshine, we might not know anything about taking care of teenage girls but we’re going to learn. Look at it this way. We’ll learn what to do with Molly so we’ll know what to expect when Katie and Krystal grow up.” Justin nods as he thinks about what I’m saying.

 

I look over at Daphne and ask if she will go and see about Molly and Jason. Daphne nods, then gets up to leave the room but not before telling Justin that she’s sorry his mother died. When Daphne quietly takes the girls with her I smile gratefully at the young woman. When the door closes behind Daphne, I pull Justin into my lap. “I’m sorry about your mother, Sunshine. I’m going to miss her."

 

Justin nods and he takes a few breaths to calm himself down. I ask my blonde how he’s going to tell Molly and he shrugs. In that moment, my poor Sunshine looks like a lost little boy. All I want to do is keep him safe from the rest of the world, even though I know that I can’t. After a moment he says, “I’m going to tell her what happened and I’m going to tell her about Craig. Do you think it’s wrong of me to tell her our suspicions about Craig?”

 

I shake my head no at his question and then say, “I think that you’re being a great older brother by telling her the truth about your father. You’re not lying to her like some people would do, thinking that they are doing it to protect her. You are going to tell her the truth. In the end that’s what’s going to protect her.” Justin nods and I know that he’s trying to decide how to break the news as gently as he can to Molly.

 

We talk for a few more minutes before leaving the room. We join everyone else in the living room. Justin takes a seat next to Molly, with me sitting on the other side of him. “Molly, I need to tell you something. It’s about mom and dad.” I watch the two siblings and when Justin breaks the news to Molly about their mother’s death her face crumples and tears start flowing down her cheeks. My heart aches for them. I want to say something to make it better but I don’t know what to say.


	27. Chapter 27

  
Author's notes: A million thanks to Judy, my friend and beta.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

Molly’s POV

 

I don’t know what to think when Brian tells Jason and me that we need to hurry back to the house because something is wrong. When we get there, Brian rushes off to check on Justin, the girls and Daphne. He’s in the room with them for a while before Daphne comes out with the girls in her arms. As she walks into the living room, Daphne tells us that Brian and Justin will come and talk to us soon. I don’t know why but her words send a shiver of fear through me.

 

A few minutes later, Brian and Justin join us as well. Justin takes a seat next to me with Brian sitting on the other side of him. What Justin says makes me feel scared. “Molly, I need to tell you something. It’s about mom and dad.” When Justin explains to me that our mom has died, I feel shocked, angry, and hurt. I don’t want to believe that she is really gone. “Are you sure that it was dad?” I can’t help but ask.

 

I never thought my dad would be capable of hurting anyone, much less taking my mom’s life. But when I look into Justin’s eyes, I know that it’s true. So I ask what I’m thinking. “Can I stay with you guys? I won’t be any trouble, I promise. Just please, don’t make me go back to dad. If you do, I’ll never get to see Justin or the girls again.” I look at Brian when I say this and he nods, letting me know that he won’t let anything happen to me.

 

I try to smile, before asking if Daphne and I can go to get some ice cream. Justin shakes his head no and then says that we could do it tomorrow. All of us hang out in the living room for a few hours while we talk about all kinds of things. We talk about school and getting all of my things from the house in Pittsburgh. 

 

Brian, Justin, and I all agree to have Brian go back to Pittsburgh to pack all my things and then have them shipped back here. After hanging out for a little longer we all split up, each going into our rooms. I pick up my books that we had gotten from the library and I start to read the book that was sitting on top of my small stack. It’s a thriller by R L Stine. I like his books, they’re never boring. I love to read them, to find all the twists and turns in his stories. 

 

So I settle myself in my bed and start reading. However, as I reach the middle of the first page, my cell phone goes off. So I reach over to my bedside table to answer my cell phone. I’m surprised to hear from one of my friends from my old school in Pittsburgh. His name is Tommy, and we have been friends for several years now. Tommy tells me that he got the e-mail I sent him and was wondering if it was true that I’m not going back to Pittsburgh. 

 

Sighing softly I say, “Yes, it’s true. I’m living in New York with Justin and Brian.” I think it’s so cool that Tommy is okay with gay people. When I first met him, he was a bit afraid of gay people, mainly the men. Tommy was afraid they were going to hit on him. But after he got to know my brother, Tommy quickly realized that not every gay man is just looking for someone to seduce. After that he and I became better friends.

 

We talk about the accident and his family. Then we talk about my family and Tommy surprises me when he asks if I’m really paralyzed. When I tell him yes, he accepts it easily and I’m so thankful to have him as my friend. Suddenly Tommy asks, “Can I come and see you? I know you will need to talk it over with Justin and Brian first but I’d really like to come and see you. I miss you, Molly.”

 

I find myself smiling at his words. Tommy can always make me feel better, no matter what. So I tell him that I’ll speak with Brian and Justin and we talk for a while longer. He tells me about his recent relationships and I tell him what happened with my father and Paul. I tell Tommy that Paul was a homophobic ass like my father. He told me that it wasn’t really news to him which surprised me. “Molly, the guy oozes hate for the gay population. You’re a smart woman; I can’t believe you didn’t realize it sooner.” 

 

We talk for an hour before Tommy has to hang up. I also tell Tommy that he’s my best friend and that I love him and miss him. We say good-bye to each other and then I turn my attention back to my book. After I read the first chapter of the book, I then put a bookmark inside the book, before setting it down on my bedside table and turning the TV on. 

 

I put on some boring old black-and-white movie and I watch it for a little while. The plot is okay and the actors are hot, but I barely ever watch black-and-white movies since they are so old school. I shake my head as I remember that Justin loves them. Of course, he loves cartoons as well. Hmmm… speaking of cartoons, I’m going to ask Justin and Brian if they will get in touch with Melanie and Lindsay to bring Gus and JR to visit us.

 

I love playing with Gus and JR. They are such cute little kids. I’ve heard the story about how Justin was there the night Gus was born a million times and I never get sick of it. How he was the one who named the little boy. I laugh a moment later as I remember that Gus is named after Justin’s childhood teddy bear. I can barely control the volume of my laughter even though I’m trying hard. It’s just way too funny. After a few minutes, when I finally do calm down, I make a mental note to talk to the two men about asking the girls and the kids to come visit us.


	28. Chapter 28

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Judy for all her help. There are two more chapters after this, and then this story will be complete....! Scary I know, lol. If you want a sequel, you know what to do.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Eight 

 

Justin’s POV 

 

It’s later that night as Brian and I are lying in bed after just having taken care of the girls. Brian’s running his fingers through my hair while I’m trying to decide how to tell him that I have finally remembered our dance. As I try to think of what to say, I feel Brian nudge me so I quickly snap out of my thoughts and turn back to him, thinking that something might be wrong with him, or one of the girls. 

 

However, when I look into my husband’s eyes, he says, “Sunshine, whatever you’re trying to say, just go ahead and say it. No matter what it is, I know that we can handle it.” I’m silent for a few moments, and then I finally blurt out, “I remember our dance.” I quickly shut my eyes after this revelation. I’m afraid of how Brian’s going to react to this news. After a few moments, Brian tells me to open my eyes and look at him, so I do. 

 

“Do you really remember it? I mean, how can you? If you really do remember our dance, why are you just remembering now? It’s been a long time since that dance.” I just shrug, not knowing why I can suddenly remember ‘the best night of my life,’ when the doctors and everyone else told me that I never would. “I remember everything,” I say softly to Brian. “I remember you telling Daphne that she looked hot and that you’d fuck her…” 

 

We both laugh at that and Brian turns a brilliant smile on me. Then he pulls me close. The next thing I know his lips are covering mine. I don’t know what to think, or how to feel about finally being able to remember our dance. I guess I’m just realizing now where everything went wrong between Brian and me. He wanted me to remember that night so badly and for the last few years, I just couldn’t. But now that I do remember I know Brian thinks I’m going to expect him to be all romantic now, but I won’t. 

 

It's like I told him when we got back together after the Ethan fiasco. I don’t need floor picnics or flowers. I just need to know that he loves me. So showing it is great but every once in a while, I would like to hear it. I tell Brian all of the things that I’m thinking and he nods. “I want to go back to the way things were before you moved here.” His words make me freeze. Then I sigh and say, “But we can’t do that, Brian. I don’t want you to change who you are. If you do, then you won’t be with the man that I fell in love with.” 

 

I try to explain to Brian that I don’t want us to turn into 'Step ford fags', like he’s always afraid would happen to him. “I want both of us to each be able to be who we really are, without having to fear being looked down on or criticized by each other. That’s not what couples do when they are married or when they love each other. We should try and support each other, to be there for each other, even if we disagree with what the other person is doing or saying. It’s called showing and saying that you care. Doing that doesn’t make us 'Step ford fags.' It makes us two men in love.” 

 

When I finish speaking I fall silent once more, waiting to see how Brian is going to react to everything that I have just said. After a few minutes of silence, Brian starts to speak, so I give him my full attention, listening to what he has to say. “You have known from the very beginning that I have trouble expressing myself with words. I have trouble telling you what I’m thinking, and how I’m feeling. I’m not a touchy-feely type of person but I do want to try to be able to talk to you about things.” 

 

I nod at everything that Brian’s saying and after a few moments, he continues. “I don’t want a repeat of anything that has happened in our past. Though I’m grateful for many of the things that happened, that have gotten us to where we are now, I’m thinking that this time, I want to skip all of the drama and just live our lives as normally as possible, together. I don’t want to lose you again. Losing you the first time nearly killed me and I’m not talking about when Ian came into the picture, either.” 

 

I smile a little as I listen to Brian speak. When he says that it nearly killed him to see me hurt that night, I feel like crying with him. I want to cry for how terrifying and painful that night must have been. I want to cry for how heartbroken Brian must have been when I came out of the coma and couldn’t remember our beautiful night. There are so many emotions raging inside of me right now that I don’t know what to do. 

 

Brian and I talk for a little while longer before we decide that it’s time for bed. So we strip down to our boxers, tossing our clothes together in a pile on the floor on the side of the bed. Then Brian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. I smile as I feel my husbands’ loving arms around my waist, and I whisper, “I love you, Brian.” A moment later I hear, “I love you too, Sunshine.” Then we both pull the covers over our bodies and we get comfortable before letting sleep take us.

 

Surprisingly the next morning when I wake up, I’m awake before Brian. I quickly take care of the girls, and then enter the kitchen with my daughters. I walk in to find Daphne sitting at the table. I settle my daughters in their carries/high chairs. Then I turn to the woman who has been my best friend for my entire life. “I have thought about what you have asked me and I have decided to do it. I only have one request, or condition, depending on how you look at it. I want to be known to the child as 'Dad' or 'Daddy.' I don’t want to be Uncle Justin. It would hurt too much.”

 

Daphne nods. “Okay, that’s fine. Now when are we going to start this and how are we going to do this? Jason and I are only here for the month right now. We have to go back to Pittsburgh soon to get our affairs and everything else in order.” I stare at Daphne and then ask, “Why?” Her answer shouldn’t surprise me but it does. “Jason and I are going to get our own place out here as well. We want to be closer to you guys.”


	29. Chapter 29

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta Judy.  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 

Brian’s POV

 

I roll over in bed the next morning reaching for my blonde. When my hand comes into contact with cold sheets, I open my eyes wondering what’s going on. The only time Justin is usually awake before me is if he can’t sleep, or if something is wrong. I quickly get up and get dressed, pulling on some boxers and a pair of black, jogging pants before exiting the Master Bedroom to find my three blondes. 

 

I walk into the kitchen a few minutes later and am relieved to find those same three blondes and Daphne in the kitchen. I kiss Justin good morning; peck Daphne on the cheek good morning, before turning to my little girls. I love my daughters so much and each day it seems like they are growing before my eyes. Before I know it, they won’t be my little girls any more but grown women. I cringe at the thought of it. 

 

Justin finishes making breakfast for everyone and as he joins us at the table, Daphne announces that she and Jason are going to be moving here to New York as well. I smile and then hug Daphne when she walks over to me. When we are hugging, I whisper in her ear, “Good, then while I’m at work, you can keep an eye on Sunshine and keep his ass in line for me.” Daphne grins when the hug ends and she just nods, a smirk on her face as she takes her seat at the table once more.

 

Molly wheels in and we motion for her to join us for breakfast. As everyone else digs into their breakfast, I notice that Molly isn’t eating anything. I set down my fork then turn to the young blonde. “What’s wrong, Molly? Why aren’t you eating?” Molly turns and looks at me. “I want to talk to you and Justin about something.” I nod, and then make a motion for her to get on with it. “Molly, tell us what you’re thinking about.” I watch as she nods, then she starts to speak. 

 

“I spoke to my friend Tommy last night. I wanted to know if he can come and stay with us for a few days. I miss him, and I’d like for him to come and visit." I’m surprised when Justin quickly turns around, eyes wide. Just as I go to say something, Justin cuts me off. “Molly, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. You know that Tommy has a crush on you, right?” I look from Justin to Molly, and when I look at Molly, she’s wearing a surprised look on her face.

 

Well, apparently she didn’t know that this Tommy guy has a crush on her. “Justin, you’re not funny. You shouldn’t joke about something like that. Tommy is nice but he’s my friend, so don’t get all protective of me. He and I have been friends for years now. He’s not going to screw up our friendship because of a stupid crush.” I make a face at Justin, unable to believe that Molly really thinks this but I keep my mouth shut. 

 

After a few moments, I watch as Justin sighs and then nods. “Okay Molly, he can come and visit for a few days but I want you to be very careful with Tommy, for both your sakes. Liking someone as more than a friend can really complicate things.” I nod, remembering the whole thing between my blonde and Daphne after they had slept together. Things had gotten really out of hand during that time.

 

Molly nods, then she gets back into her wheelchair and leaves the kitchen. I watch as she quickly wheels off, no doubt to tell Tommy that he can come and visit. I get the feeling that this visit isn’t just going to be a friendly visit. I also get the feeling that there is more at stake here than either Justin or I know about and I don’t particularly like this feeling. However, I’m not going to worry about that for the moment.

 

I’ll sit down and talk to Justin in a little while. He and Daphne are talking softly to each other so I’m kind of afraid. When those two get together, the results are scary. So I look over at Jason only to see that he’s wearing the look that I’m hiding. We know that when our ‘better halves’ get together like this that they are plotting something which usually leads to nothing good, so we are on the defensive.

 

Right as Jason and I start talking, Daphne and Justin finish their conversation. They both get up, and walk over to us. I can tell by the smirks that they are wearing that I’m probably not going to like what they are going to tell us. So I just shrug, and smile when Justin pushes me away from the table, and takes a seat on my lap. I look past him, and at Jason and Daphne, and I raise an eyebrow, wondering what they want.

 

After a few moments, Justin makes me look at him once more. “I want Daphne and Jason to stay with us for a while after they organize their move here from Pittsburgh. I’d like for them to stay with us until they can find a new place to move into. I know it would be a while, but please?” The end of his request is in a soft, pleading voice. I roll my eyes, knowing that I can barely ever tell my blonde no especially when he uses that tone. This is one of those times. Besides, it doesn’t bother me having them staying with us.

 

I like Daphne and Jason. So I move Justin off my lap, winking at Daphne. She squeals in happiness, and jumps off Jason’s lap. A moment later she’s in my lap, and I laugh out loud. “Geez Daphne, not trying to turn me straight, are you?” Daphne laughs and playfully slaps my arm. As I go to tell her something, Molly wheels back into the room once more. She has a huge smile on her face as she announces, “Tommy will be here in a week! I can’t wait to see him!"


	30. Chapter 30

  
Author's notes: Thanks so much to my beta Judy, and to all the readers. I appreciate you guys so much! And now, on with the final chapter...  


* * *

[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/My%20Story%20Banners/?action=view&current=Dilemma.jpg)

 

Chapter Thirty

 

Justin’s POV

 

It’s two days later and all of us are at the store. We rented a van which made Brian queen out but I don’t care. We all need to be able to fit inside a vehicle and we all fit inside a van. So we’ve been shopping for an hour. Molly has gone off by herself, probably to get some teen magazines or some such crap. Brian has gone off to get some things we’re going to need, and Daphne and Jason have gone to get a few things as well. 

 

They have started to get some things together for when they buy their new house and move into it. I look down at my little angels and once again I’m struck by how happy I am to have them in my life. A smile crosses my face when I remember that I need to call Emmett and the girls to invite them over. None of them have seen our new house yet. I bet they’re all wondering how we are doing, taking care of Molly. 

 

As I round the corner my cell phone rings, and I quickly answer it. I’m surprised and angry when I hear Craig’s voice on the other end of the line. “What the fuck did you say to her?” he demands. I roll my eyes, tired of dealing with him. “I didn’t say anything to Molly. I just told her the truth. It’s not my problem that you messed up. If she chooses not to live with you, then that’s her decision. I won’t and can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.” 

 

Craig growls angrily. “You’re her fucking older brother, unfortunately. Make her get back together with Paul or I’ll fucking call the police and tell them that you raped her.” My hand clenches my cell phone tightly at his words. I don’t want to believe that Craig just said that but apparently he did. He continues talking but I can’t hear what’s being said above the buzzing in my ears. I would never hurt anyone, especially not Molly. 

 

She’s my little sister, for crying out loud. I find myself frozen to the spot. I must have been standing like this for a while now, since Brian walks up to me and takes my cell phone from me. I’m still frozen but I hear him tell Craig off. Then Brian slips my cell phone in my pocket and a moment later, he snaps his fingers in my face to get my attention. When I finally look at him, Brian asks me what Craig said. 

 

I force myself to swallow then tell Brian what Craig said to me. Brian gets pissed, and I know that I have to calm him down but I don’t know how. We stand there talking for a few minutes, before Molly, Daphne, and Jason return. As they reach us, I know that they can tell I’m pissed, and Brian is as well but Molly’s the one who speaks up. “Justin, I just got a call from dad. He said that you want me to start going out with Paul again? You know that he doesn’t like gay people, so why suggest it?” 

 

I stare at my sister, trying to get her to really understand how much of an ass Craig is. She seemed to understand the last time we talked about it but apparently I was wrong. “I don’t want you to go out with Paul unless you want to, Molly. I can’t and won’t tell you who to go out with, unless I feel they are a danger to you or to our family.” Molly nods, and then she asks, “It’s dad, isn’t it?” I merely nod, not allowing myself to voice what I’m thinking. 

 

As all of us gather everything we need so that we can go home, my cell phone rings again. I sigh softly when I see Craig’s number on my phone once more. I walk a few feet away from everyone else to take the call. “What do you want, Craig? I think you’ve already said and done enough today.” I listen as he laughs and then says, “I’ve only been looking out for my daughter, Justin. Surely as a parent, you can understand that.” 

 

As I start to reply, Craig starts talking again. “This is the last time I’ll try to negotiate with you, Justin. If you give up that monster Kinney, and agree to meet with my therapist friend I’ll welcome you back with open arms. Hell, I’ll even find a nice girl to set you up with. You have to make a choice, Justin. Do you want to be able to see your sister and your daughters? Or do you want to stay with Kinney and lose all of them?” 

 

As I listen to Craig talk, I feel my heart breaking a little more with each and every word he says. If I try to stay with Brian, I could lose Molly and the girls permanently. If I do what Craig wants, I’ll lose Brian and everything else that’s important to me. Craig has put me in an impossible position that I don’t know how to get out of without losing everyone who’s important to me. I close my phone forcing back the tears that want to fall. 

 

I stand here not knowing what to do, and it kills me inside. I don’t want to give anyone up but apparently what I want doesn’t matter, for I’m going to lose someone anyway. After a few moments I can no longer hold back my tears, so I don’t even bother trying to hide them from everyone. I help them finish loading the van, and I load the girls, putting them in their car seats. I sit in the middle row, between Molly and the girls. Jason and Daphne are in the last row, and Brian is sitting by himself in the front. 

 

I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I do know that I need to figure out how to fix this, and fast. So when we get home, we all unload everything and I feed and put the girls down for their nap. Daphne asks if she and Jason can take Molly to the movies, and I agree. When everyone’s gone Brian takes a seat next to me and I tell him about my dilemma. I’m caught between all of my family and I don’t know what to do. Brian pulls me into his arms as I cry. He tells me that no matter what, he knows I’ll make the right decision.

 

The End.


End file.
